Please, Remember
by Chu614
Summary: Baekhyun sering melupakan sesuatu, dari hal kecil sampai yang besar, sehingga ia membutuhkan buku notes pribadi untuk mencatat semuanya. - ParkChanyeol - ByunBaekhyun - Chanyeol - Baekhyun - Chanbaek - R&R
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rate: T to M

Tags: ChanBaek Yaoi

Prolog

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sering melupakan sesuatu, dari hal kecil sampai besar, dari lupa membawa payung ketika pergi keluar rumah padahal langit terlihat jelas menggelap karena mendung, hingga lupa membawa nomor ujian di saat dia harus menempuh ujian masuk universitas. Penyakit lupanya itu seringkali bisa ditolerir, namun tak jarang pula membuat ia berniat untuk berkonsultasi kepada dokter, yah meskipun pada akhirnya lagi-lagi ia membatalkan niatnya tersebut, bau obat selalu membuatnya pusing, dan keluarganya yang nampak tak terlalu terbebani akan penyakit lupanya itu. Baekhyun cukup bersyukur dengan keadaannya saat ini, meskipun dengan keabnormalan – Yah bahasa lembutnya keunikan – yang diidapnya, Baekhyun tetap dengan semangat menjalani harinya, dengan senyum lebar bangun di pagi hari, dengan sepotong sandwich dan sebotol air minum di kedua tangan…

"Ibu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Dan dengan gerutuan panjang ketika sang ibu memasukkan kotak makan berwarna merah muda di ranselnya dengan memasang wajah tenang dan senyum kalem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello All… My 2nd Chaptered story ^^

Pada mau dilanjut ?

Hehe…

At least review boleh deh…

Kali ini tentang ChanBaek fresh and young school story ^^

Banyak request nih jadi Chu coba mau bikin cerita yang temanya sekolah, tetep sweet lah semanis cupcake dengan taburan coklat dan cherry di atasnya *Aseeeeek

Tapi ada asem-asemnya dikit boleh dong yaaaa ^^

Ini disini Baekhyun ceritanya pelupa gitu? terus dia bakal lupa-lupa ingat terus apa gimana? Terus kenapa Judulnya Please, remember? Wkwkwk

Jawabannya bakal ada di tiap-tiap chapter yang chingudeul baca, so please keep in track, keep review juga ^^

Sementara itu dulu (?)

Chapter selanjutnya will be updated as fast as possible ^^

Yeayyy,

Mana suara reviewnyaaaaa?

Asekkkk


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _"_ _The man at the bus stop"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sembari mengalungkan syalnya, Baekhyun berpikir dengan heran mengapa kedua orang tuanya bisa dibilang masih terlalu protektif terhadap dirinya yang bahkan sudah hampir menginjak usia dua puluh itu. Baekhyun sudah berstatus mahasiswa, dan sudah masuk semester kedua pula, pemandangan yang aneh jika ia masih membawa kotak bekal makan, dan parahnya, berwarna merah muda.

Baekhyun mendengus, dibandingkan dengan kakaknya dia memang bisa digolongkan pendek, ah tidak, dibandingkan seluruh populasi lelaki umumnya di Korea, baiklah, Baekhyun menyerah, dia memang pendek, kecil, biar saja ratusan ribu lelaki tampan dan tinggi di luar sana menghujatnya, Baekhyun memang pendek dan penuh dosa(?), mendengus untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun berharap kali ini ia tak lupa benda-benda penting lagi, yah sayangnya lagi, selain pendek Baekhyun juga pelupa, lihat saja bagaimana dia sibuk membuka buku notes nya untuk membaca jadwal kelas untuk hari ini, Baekhyun sudah coba untuk mengingat, bahkan semalaman ia selalu mengulang-ulang jadwal kelas dari senin sampai kamis, seperti biksu yang komat-kamit membaca doa, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap lupa, dan untuk membantu kerja otaknya yang lemah tersebut akhirnya muncul gagasan untuk menyalin apapun di buku notes yang selalu ia bawa, kemanapun, kapanpun, Baekhyun boleh lupa apapun di dunia ini, asalkan tidak buku notes-nya tersebut.

Penyakit lupa bukanlah datang tanpa sebab, Baekhyun ingat ia sempat dirawat di rumah sakit sesaat setelah ia diterima di universitas, membuatnya harus istirahat total dan melewatkan satu semester pertama, yah, Baekhyun sempat menunda awal masuk kuliahnya, dan itu karena hal konyol, seingatnya ia terjatuh, jatuh dari tempat tinggi yang ia tidak mengingat dimana itu, namun yang ia ingat ia bangun di ranjang rumah sakit, kepala diperban, cairan infus menetes, yah, apalah daya Baekhyun yang penuh dengan kelemahan dan ketidakberdayaan tersebut, tak kaget pula Baekhyun sendiri paham kenapa mahasiswa laki-laki berandalan suka menggoda dan mencubit-cubit pantatnya jika sesekali ia lewat di sekitar lapangan bola, atau ketika berjinjit untuk mengambil buku di rak-rak paling atas di perpustakaan, bahkan tak jarang pula ketika ia masuk kelas beberapa lelaki di pojok kelas yang sedang berkerumun dan menghisap rokok bersiul untuknya, satu lagi namun bukan yang terakhir, dosen filsuf yang umurnya sudah lewat setengah abad yang seringkali menyuruhnya bolak-balik menumpuk tugas yang berujung pada meminta nomor ponsel.

Baekhyun memang lelaki dengan jutaan pesona.

.

"Uh, maaf." Baekhyun merasa bahunya ditubruk, seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi besar yang membuat Baekhyun mendongak dengan memicingkan mata. Yah mereka memang sedang berada di halte sekarang, dan tak aneh pula jika semuanya segera beranjak terburu ketika bus sudah mulai terlihat menepi, namun menubruk seseorang yang bersosok mungil sungguh tidaklah sopan, hampir saja Baekhyun mengumpat, alisnya sudah menyatu, bibirnya telah mengerucut. "Kau tak apa? Maaf, maafkan aku…" tangan si lelaki penabrak menyentuh lembut bahu yang ditabrak.

Baekhyun seharusnya mengomel, bukan terbengong.

Mata dan warna rambutnya senada, cokelat gelap dan berkilau, Baekhyun terka lelaki di hadapannya menggunakan soft lens, Baekhyun memperhatikan matanya yang sedikit menurun syarat dengan rasa bersalah, senyumnya kalem, kontras dengan suara bass berat yang Baekhyun dengar. "Kau akan naik bis juga?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ya tentu saja dia akan naik bis, bukan pesawat ulang-alik. Dan apa gunanya menunggu lima belas menit hingga kakinya terasa kesemutan begini? Tentu saja dia akan naik, dan dia harap dia bisa mengomel sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun naas, tak ada omelan, tak ada protes,

Baekhyun menurut saja ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh si lelaki yang baru ia temui hari itu, dan masuk ke dalam bis bersama.

.

Bis menuju kampus memang selalu penuh di pagi hari, dan lagi Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi, badannya yang cukup kecil dan bergelayutan di pegangan bis yang cukup tinggi, Baekhyun sempat beberapa kali oleng, namun anehnya, jika biasanya ia akan terhuyung atau membentur besi pembatas,

Kali ini punggungnya akan menemui tubuh hangat yang sepertinya dengan tak keberatan menahannya.

"U-uh, maaf…" Baekhyun berujar, saat lagi-lagi punggungnya menyentuh bagian tubuh depan seseorang yang lebih tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tak apa…" si jangkung itu menjawab, dengan nada ramah.

Membuat Baekhyun tak bisa tak membayangkan wajah kalemnya disertai dengan senyum manis yang terbentuk dari bibir tebalnya.

"Um… Kau akan pergi kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya, mencoba bernada biasa, meskipun agak terbata.

"S University." si lelaki itu menjawab singkat, Baekhyun menoleh setelahnya.

"Huh? Sama denganku?" nada bicara Baekhyun menaik satu oktaf, yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. "Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu."

"Begitukah?" dia tersenyum lagi.

"Yah… Siapa namamu?"

Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum, cukup lama, membuat Baekhyun hampir saja membuka bibirnya namun si lelaki jangkung mendahului. "Park Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Ah… Chanyeol-shi…" Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum kemudian. "Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, kemudian memandang ke arah lain, ke luar jendela mungkin, Baekhyun tak bisa memastikan karena bus mendadak berhenti, membuat tubuhnya terhentak, dan lagi, mendarat tepat di dada datar lelaki jangkung yang berada di belakangnya ini.

.

.

Bosan, kelas filosofi memang selalu membosankan, Baekhyun terkadang heran sendiri kenapa ia harus memilih ilmu seni terapan dulu, seharusnya ia memilih kelas yang lebih menarik, musik mungkin? Atau drama, atau apapun yang membuatnya tak menguap dua tiga kali selama pelajaran baru berlangsung selama lima menit, Baekhyun sengaja membuka bukunya lebar-lebar di meja, menutupi ponsel yang terbuka di antara lipatan buku, ia mengetik sesuatu, dikirimkannya satu pesan ke nomor sahabatnya, kyungsoo.

'Yah! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyalin tugas untuk dikumpulkan siang ini?'

'Sial kau Kyungsoo, aku hanya mengirim satu emoticon kenapa kau jadi marah begini?'

'Sudah aku sibuk, kau sebaiknya chat yang lain saja, gbye.'

'Kau typo tuh.'

'Tidak, gbye itu singkatan good bye. Hidup di jaman apa kau begitu saja tak tahu.'

'Tuh kau masih bisa membalas, berarti tidak sibuk.'

Attachment gambar masuk, Baekhyun terdiam, gambar pisau dan kepala ayam terpotong membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menyudahi chatnya.

.

.

Jam istirahat biasanya dipegunakan Baekhyun untuk mengisi perut, menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk melengkapi tugas atau sekedar berkumpul dengan temannya. Namun entahlah hari ini sepertinya kakinya punya kemuan sendiri, diturutinya langkah-langkah yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Fakultas olahraga sudah ia lewati, sengaja memutar arah dan menyusuri tempat-tempat yang jarang ia lalui. Setelahnya fakultas seni, dengan gedung yang begitu rumit menyambungkan antar satu sama lain, Baekhyun sempat bingung, yah, lupalah Baekhyun dengan penyakit gampang lupa-nya, dan apa daya ia hanya membawa badan dengan roti coklat di tangan kanan dan botol minum di tangan kiri, tanpa buku notes pentingnya, _Sial!_ Baekhyun baru ingat ia bepergian dengan tidak membawa buku notes, dengan cepat Baekhyun memutar arah, dan baru sadar pula bahwa jarak yang ia tempuh untuk kembali ke kelas, kurang lebih sama dengan waktu perjalanan naik bis dari rumahnya menuju kampus.

.

.

"Lagian kenapa sih kau ini keliling kampus begitu, mau cari apa?" omel kyungsoo, dipijatnya kaki sahabatnya yang kini sedang terduduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan dengan dada naik turun, terengah-engah, sial memang nasib Baekhyun hari ini, setelah menghabiskan berjam-jam mengitari kampus, ia tentu saja akan lupa rute untuk kembali ke fakultasnya sendiri, jadilah dia tersesat, berlarian karena dipirknya ia telah melewatkan hampir setengah jam kuliah terakhirnya, dan naas pula ia sempat tersandung dan terjatuh, asal ingat saja bahwa hidup ini bukanlah seperti di drama-drama, tak satupun orang menolong, akhirnya harapan terakhirnya hanyalah kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan tadi…" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada rendah, suhu badannya yang awalnya tinggi karena habis berlarian kini sudah menurun, ia ambil sebotol minuman, menenggaknya, kemudian merebahkan punggung di bantal. "Kyungsoo-yah, omong-omong, hari ini aku bertemu seseorang di halte bis."

"Oh… Jadi karena itu kau mencarinya keliling kampus?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo terkesan mencibir.

"Yasudah aku tidak jadi cerita."

Baekhyun yang membuang muka membuat Kyungsoo terkikik, ia mengambil posisi nyaman di tempat duduk, tangannya kembali terjulur memberi pijatan ringan di betis Baekhyun yang masih bau obat pereda nyeri. "Oke… Oke… Lalu? Seperti apa orangnya? Seksi? Roknya pendek? Cantik?"

"Dia laki-laki…"

Tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya memijit sempat terhenti. "Ooh…."

"Dan dia sangat tinggi."

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kali ini, lalu berdeham. "Lalu?"

"Ya… Dia satu bis denganku… Dan dia juga kuliah disini."

Kyungsoo terdiam, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Dia satu kampus dengan kita, tapi aku rasa baru kali ini aku melihatnya…" Baekhyun menerawang, tak melihat sahabatnya. "Atau aku sudah pernah melihatnya tapi kemudian lupa? Duh, menyebalkan memang otakku yang suka lupa ini."

"Hahah, atau memang dia anak pindahan mungkin? Siapa yang tahu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum saja. "Kau tidak mengajaknya mengobrol? Kau tak menanyainya sesuatu?"

"Aku ingat menanyakan namanya."

Kyungsoo terdiam, kali ini pandangannya lurus menatap dua bola mata sahabatnya. "Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Suasana hening sesaat, ah tidak, itu berlangsung beberapa saat, hingga bibir Kyungsoo yang awalnya terkatup terbuka perlahan.

"Iya, Park Chanyeol."

"Baek…"

Melihat ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo Baekhyun jadi menaikkan alis, heran. "Apa? Kau menakutiku Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

"Baek, kau –

\- Kau ingat nama seseorang setelah hanya sekali mendengarnya."

Mulut Baekhyun seketika terbuka lebar tanpa suara, retinanya melebar saking terkejutnya.

"Besok kau harus menemuinya lagi Baek, kau, harus… Aw!"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat dengan amnesia akutkuuuu! Kyungso-yahhhh!" Baekhyun berseru histeris, iyah, senang dan aneh dan entahlah, kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo, membuat sahabatnya itu tertawa, ah tidak, memekik kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chap1 done ^^

… syedih banget yang review prolog cuma delapan :'

But still, thanks yah… Guest, claraaaa1992, CBHSChanbaek614, CBHS, baektiful, ketekchan, restikadena90, kyuraapark

teheeee

Lanjut next chapter? ^^

xixixixi


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _"_ _The man with his guitar"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah lima hari berturut-turut, Baekhyun menempuh perjalanan ke kampus bersama dengan teman barunya, Park Chanyeol. Di jam yang sama, tempat yang sama pula, bahkan terkadang Baekhyun rela melewatkan bis yang biasa ia naiki, jika Chanyeol memang sedikit terlambat sampai di halte. Pembicaraan yang terjadi selama perjalanan hanya lingkup hobi saja, sedikit menggosipkan dosen atau beberapa teman yang kebetulan mereka berdua kenal. Dan yang paling sering Chanyeol bahas adalah tentang musik, kebetulan karena itu adalah jurusan yang ia ambil, dan Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena pilihan jurusannya membuatnya tak nampak kikuk ketika diajak mengobrol, setidaknya, jika Chanyeol berujar ia tak sering menunjukkan tatapan kosong,

Meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol tak pernah keberatan, meskipun Baekhyun berwajah bingung-pun, ia tetap menunjukkan senyum ramahnya, dan dengan sabar menjelaskan lebih dari sekali hingga Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti pada akhirnya.

.

.

"Mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?" Kyungsoo yang masih tengah menyangkutkan selempang tas-nya menanyai, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sudah siap sedia meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku ada janji…"

"Oh… Menemui Chanyeol? Kau kesana sendiri? Tidak lupa dengan rute-nya?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, kan ada kau yang menemani."

"Yah! Siapa yang mau menemanimu?!" teriakan Kyungsoo tak digubris, tangannya sudah ditarik dengan paksa.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, melingkarkan tangan di lengan Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sedang mengerucutkan bibir, namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak menolak juga, persahabatan dua sejoli ini dari zaman sekolah dasar, jadi bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo akan marah dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang kekanakan itu?

"Kau akan lama?" Kyungsoo bertanya tepat di depan lorong yang mengarah ke kelas jurusan musik.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Kalau begitu kuantar sampai sini yah? Aku benar-benar harus cepat pulang, ada urusan penting, kalau tidak aku bisa dicoret dari daftar pewaris keluarga."

"Hoh, drama macam apa yang sering kau tonton, tuan?"

Kyungsoo hanya menyiptkan mata.

"Serius kau mau pulang…?" Baekhyun melanjutkan, memanyunkan bibir.

"Yasudah lihat dulu Chanyeol ada atau tidak, kalau sudah bertemu dengannya aku akan pulang, kau membawa buku notes-mu kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk, ia berjalan menelusuri lorong, berjinjit untuk mengintip ke dalam salah satu ruangan sebelum mengangguk ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

Chanyeol terlihat terduduk di salah satu bangku, nampak serius memetik senar-senar gitar yang ia pegang, poni cokelatnya terjuntai hingga hampir menutupi mata, ia begitu serius memainkan alat musik yang dibawanya,, menghasilkan bunyi alunan nada yang tak tentu namun enak didengar, sesekali ia berhenti, menggigit pick gitar di antara gigi kemudian menulis sesuatu di buku catatan di depannya, pulpen yang ia pegang ditaruh, kemudian kembali memetik gitar kembali.

"Oh, Baek?" Baekhyun menunduk sekali, tak sadar bahwa ia menempel di ambang pintu terlalu lama, terkesan menguping, iapun melangkah memasuki ruangan, saat itu kelas sepi, hanya Chanyeol seorang yang menempati. "Sudah lama?"

Baekhyun berujar 'tidak' sembari berjalan memasuki ruangan, mengambil tempat di bangku di sebelah Chanyeol, ia duduk menghadap si jangkung.

"Kau bisa sampai kemari? Tidak bingung?" Chanyeol bertanya ramah, ia menekuk kedua lengan santai di atas gitar di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun sempat bingung, namun akhirnya paham apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, dia memang sempat menceritakan penyakit gampang lupanya, huh, dia pikir dia sudah mulai bisa mengingat dengan baik apa saja kata-kata yang pernah ia katakan, setelah kejadian kemarin, namun nampaknya ia salah, atau, memori otaknya hanya akan berjalan dengan baik jika Chanyeol yang mengutarakan?

"Ah…. Tadi temanku mengantar…" Baekhyun menjawab. "Kau tahu Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol berkedip, mengangguk kemudian. "Iya, aku beberapa kali melihatnya, dia satu jurusan denganmu kan"

"Iya… Kyungsoo itu yang mengantarku…"

Lelaki tinggi di hadapan Baekhyun itu berdeham sambil mengangguk, lalu setelahnya nampak meluruskan punggung, memainkan pick di sela-sela jemarinya yang panjang. "Oh… Baik sekali dia… Sepertinya sudah lama sekali kalian berteman."

"Iyah, dari sejak kami masih sekolah dasar."

"Oh… Pantas saja." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sendiri? Siapa teman-temanmu? Apa kau bergabung dengan grup band kampus?"

"Iyah… Aku bergabung di salah satu band kampus, selain itu juga aku lumayan dekat dengan anak-anak jurusan olahraga…"

"Kau ikut klub olahraga?"

"Iya, sepakbola. Tapi tidak terlalu sering, aku hanya bergabung kalau sedang menganggur saja…"

"Oh…"

"Kau sendiri? Masih tidak tertarik mengikuti klub atau kegiatan kampus?"

"Um… Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi bagaimana yah, orang tuaku saja masih membawakan bekal setiap pagi dan mengingatkan untuk tidak memakan jajanan di pinggir jalan."

Chanyeol meloloskan gelak tawa, ini bukan pertama kalinya memang, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun senang melihatnya, wajah Chanyeol berubah seketika, seperti anak-anak, tawanya lebar, suara rendahnya seperti tertekan di tenggorokan dan matanya menyipit lucu. "Kalau ada waktu ikutlah bermain bola denganku, bagaimana?" Chanyeol melanjutkan bertanya setelah tawanya mereda.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, bermain bola? Bahkan untuk berjalan dari fakultas satu ke fakultas lain saja membuatnya terengah lelah.

"Um… Kalau aku ada waktu… Nanti kabari saja aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang bisa kita mulai? Kau mau diajari dari mana?" Chanyeol menegakkan badan, membuat Baekhyun mengikuti geraknya seperti seorang junior yang patuh dengan kakak kelas.

"Um… Aku dulu pernah belajar, tapi hanya dasarnya saja…"

"Oh… Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau coba mainkan dulu?"

Gitar yang dibawa Chanyeol berpindah tangan, Baekhyun menyilangkan kaki, menempatkan alat musik bersenar itu di pangkuannya, awalnya semuanya terasa biasa saja, Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya sesuai dengan ajaran temannya dulu, namun begitu jemari Chanyeol mulai menuntun, dengan jarak mereka yang mulai kian berdekatan, entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi merasa aneh, aneh karena mungkin Chanyeol mengajarinya dengan begitu sabar, sehingga mengingat apapun yang dikatakannya menjadi lebih mudah, otak Baekhyun seakan bekerja dua kali lebih baik, juga jantungnya yang entah mengapa ritmenya seperti melaju sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka begitu juga kedua mata yang terbelalak, melihat Baekhyun yang telah siap dengan membawa pakaian ganti olahraga di tangannya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, oke, ini permohonan terakhirku, tolong antarkan aku, sampai luar lapangan saja..."

"Yakin?" bukan tak beralasan, Kyungsoo tahu benar sahabatnya satu itu, membujuknya untuk keluar berjalan-jalan saja membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari, dan sekarang dia berinisiatif menuju lapangan bola? Nampaknya Kyungsoo perlu mengantar Baekhyun ke dokter kali ini.

"Oke, kalau kau tak mau mengantar aku akan berangkat sendiri." ancam Baekhyun, kesal.

"Yah yah, bukannya begitu, kalau kau sendiri aku akan terjebak masalah nanti, rumit jadinya kalau kau tersandung, jatuh, lupa jalan, tak bisa pulang, yang ada ibumu akan mencarimu ke rumahku."

Baekhyun mencelos.

"Baiklah kuantar, tapi aku tak bisa lama."

Baekhyun meringis lebar, ia mengikuti kemana arah Kyungsoo melangkah, hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri di tepi lapangan bola di fakultas olahraga, Kyungsoo nampaknya sengaja tak melanjutkan langkah ketika mereka sampai di dekat gerbang masuk.

"Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja. Kau sudah membawa notes-mu?"

"Iya. Tenang saja, ada Chanyeol nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menunggu hingga Baekhyun memasuki gerbang, menuju lapangan bola dengan langkah semangat, baru kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, lapangan bola di sore hari memang terlihat ramai, selain penuh dengan mahasiswa dari jurusan olahraga juga banyak orang-orang dari luar yang nampaknya memang ingin berlatih atau sekedar menyalurkan hobi. Baekhyun mematung di tempat, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri, matanya menyipit mencari sosok tinggi yang ia kenal, dan syukurlah sosok itu cepat ditemukan, Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk di tepi, dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri ia bisa melihat punggung temannya itu, dengan beberapa teman di kanan kirinya, sepertinya mereka sedang istirahat, Baekhyun bisa menangkap pembicaraan santai mereka, dan kelihatan bagaimana Chanyeol mengeluarkan gelak tawa, sesekali menoyor bahkan memukul kepala temannya sedikit keras, hingga teman di kanannya terjatuh ke samping,

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak berbeda pula dengan jutaan anak laki-laki yang akan berubah wujud menjadi anak lelaki bandel bila bertemu dengan teman-teman sekomplotannya.

"Pe-permisi…" Baekhyun berujar, dan Chanyeol yang pertama menoleh sebelum dua lelaki di samping kanan kirinya. "H-hai…" Baekhyun menyapa dengan canggung.

"Oh, hai Baek… Kau sudah datang? Maaf aku tak melihat…" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, menepuk celana jersey tepat di bagian pantat beberapa kali, ia awalnya tersenyum lebar, sampai akhirnya menangkap ekspresi Baekhyun ketika melihat dua lelaki yang masih duduk memandangnya.

"Umm… H-hai…" Baekhyun menyapa dua lelaki yang sedang duduk itu bergantian. "Sehun-ssi? Jongin-ssi?"

Kedua lelaki yang masih duduk saling memandang, lalu menundukkan kepala bersama sembari membalas senyum Baekhyun.

"Ah… sudah kenal rupanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit canggung, ia menatap kedua temannya yang ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Umm… Ya, Baekhyun…" lelaki bernama Sehun yang bekulit sangat putih dan berdagu runcing tegas menunduk sekali, memandang Baekhyun lalu melihat Chanyeol, lalu melihat Jongin, yah keadaan ini sedikit canggung memang.

"Kukira kau lupa dengan kami…" Jongin menyambung, tersenyum.

"Tidak-tidak… Aku ingat pernah bertemu kalian sebelumnya…" Baekhyun menjawab, melihat Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

"Um… Oke, karena Baekhyun sudah disini, apa kita bisa mulai latihan lagi?" giliran Chanyeol buka suara, ia segera beranjak melangkah menuju lapangan, memimpin langkah dan segera diikuti tiga temannya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang seperti biasanya dengan pemandangan Baekhyun meluruskan kaki di kursi halte terlihat jelas, namun kali ini lelaki itu terlihat sedikit kesakitan, dengan memijit pahanya sendiri perlahan, meringis merasakan ototnya yang kaku dan pegal, yah seharusnya ia tak berpikiran pendek dan asal berangkat saja mengikuti Chanyeol yang memang sudah biasa berlatih main sepak bola selama berjam-jam. Baekhyun memang berbeda, badannya gampang letih, setidaknya kalaupun olahraga ia harus memilih jenis olahraga yang tak membuat tubuhnya terlalu lelah, juga seharusnya tak lebih dari dua jam. Ia tak menghiraukan itu kemarin, dan alhasil, badannya kini seakan remuk, untuk bergerak saja sakit, Baekhyun mencelos dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

'Um? Halo? Kyungsoo-yah? Kau dimana?' ujar Baekhyun dengan ponsel melekat di telinga kanannya, tangan kiri masih tetap memijit kakinya sendiri.

'Rumah, mau berangkat. Kenapa?'

'Aku ada di halte sekarang? Tak bisakah kau lewat sini?'

'Hya! Kau lupa kalau rumah kita itu berlawanan arah? Aku bisa telat kalau menjemputmu terlebih dahulu… Lagipula kenapa pula kau tiba-tiba menelepon minta dijemput?'

'Kakiku sakit sekali…'

'Makanya jangan asal saja menerima tawaran orang! Tau sendiri akibatnya…'

'Kau selalu saja begitu…' Baekhyun berujar dengan nada merajuk.

'Tau begitu kenapa tetap pergi ke halte? Kenapa tidak minta antar orang tuamu?

'Ibuku sedang repot sekali, tak mungkin aku meminta tolong padanya…'

'Kau kan bisa menumpang ayahmu…'

'Ayahku bisa telat pergi ke kantor kalau mengantarku dulu…' Baekhyun menurunkan nada bicaranya. 'Kukira tidak sesakit ini, aku baru merasakannya setelah dipakai berjalan sepuluh menit, rasanya sangat sakit…'

'Lalu bagaimana? Aku juga tak mungkin bisa kesana….' jeda sesaat. 'Chanyeol…? Kau punya nomor teleponnya?'

Baekhyun tak menjawab awalnya, sepertinya sedang berpikir. 'Ada sih…. Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya?'

'Tidakkah dia punya kendaraan sendiri? Bilang saja kau sedang sakit, supaya dia membawa kendaraan dan kau bisa menumpang padanya…'

'Umm… Baiklah Kyungsoo-yah… Terimakasih, maaf merepotkanmu…'

'Ah, santai saja… Kabari aku lagi kalau ada apa-apa…'

'Um…'

Baekhyun memandang layar ponsel, yah, sesekali mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan Chanyeol, ia-pun mulai menelusuri list kontak, dan sesaat sebelum ia membuat panggilan, ia merasa suara seperti klakson mobil terarah padanya.

"Perlu tumpangan?"

Kaca mobil bergerak turun, menampakkan wajah tersenyum Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan memegang setir dan tangan kiri melambai ke arahnya.

Baekhyun bangkit seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hellooooo All ^^

Chap 2 is up teheeeeee

Btw maafkan ya kalau terdapat typo de-el-el

apalah author yang tak sempurna ini hihi

Mau bales-balesin review deh ya, sama sapa-sapa yang baru muncul…

Nehemia88: fightiiiiing

sjkmcb: lanjuuuutttt saaayyy

fwxing: hehe bantu promosi boleh dooong :p hheee gumawooo

ichaaa-yeol: hhe iya makasiiiii

Ssuhoshnet: uwah…. thankyouuu

anggilee: siaaapp

eka915: siaaaap

sjkmcb: okeeeeeeey

Nam sung young: siaaap lanjuuut

ayuliliffia: neeextttt, gumawooo dear^^

gyupal: hehe please wait ^^;

key deh sekian dulu, mau lanjut cepet nih… Hehe btw habede iching semoga panjang umur dan cepet sembuh(?) hhhe

chaooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _"_ _The man with his black car"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kalau memiliki Mercedess E-Class begini, jikalau Baekhyun menjadi Chanyeol, mungkin Baekhyun tak perlu susah-susah untuk berjalan ke halte pagi-pagi buta, berhimpitan di dalam bis yang penuh sesak, dan rela kepanasan sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun memikirkan itu di kepalanya, sembari tak henti-hentinya melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub, dan sesekali meloloskan nada kagum dari mulutnya.

"Chanyeol-ah…. Wah…"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh, mendapati Baekhyun yang melihat ke kanan, kiri, belakang, depan, menyentuh dashboard, melihat ke samping lagi, begitu seterusnya. "Iya, Baek? Ada apa?"

"Ini… Kau.. Wah… Mobilmu?"

"Kalau milik tetanggaku mana mungkin aku memakainya?" Chanyeol menjawab, kemudian terkekeh.

"Benar mobilmu?"

"Iyah, Baek…."

"Lalu kenapa setiap pagi kau pergi ke halte begitu hah?" Baekhyun histeris, melihat sekeliling, lalu menghadap Chanyeol, lalu melihat sekeliling lagi. "Kau berhutang alasan yang masuk akal padaku, Tuan Park…"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, lucu sekali mendapati Baekhyun bertingkah seperti ini, gemas jadinya. "Alasan apa… Aku hanya ingin naik bis saja kalau berangkat ke kampus… Tidak boleh?"

"Tapi kan tapi kan tapi kan…" Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam, memicingkan mata, seakan menemukan jawaban di otaknya. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang menguntit seseorang yah? Dan kebetulan orang itu sering mengendarai bis? Ayo mengaku saja…"

Tebakan yang sungguh aneh, membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak kok…"

"Lalu? Demi apapun Park Chanyeol kalau aku memiliki mobil seperti ini aku akan setiap hari memakainya lalu akan kuparkir di depan fakultas kalau perlu aku akan berputar-putar di depan universitas."

Gelak tawa Chanyeol pecah, hingga tak sadar sedikit memutar setir ke kiri, Baekhyun sempat terkejut sedikit namun si jangkung itu segera menstabilkan tangannya, kembali mengarahkan di jalur yang benar.

"Baekhyun kau lucu sekali serius…"

"Park Chanyeol kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau selalu dengan bodoh mengejar-ngejar bis setiap pagi kalau kau punya mobil semewah ini huh? Kau takut mobilmu kotor?"

Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. "Tidak… Bukan begitu…"

"Laluuuu?"

"Aku hanya tidak sering memakainya… Dan menurutku naik bis itu nyaman, aku bisa beristirahat, juga bisa berbincang dengan banyak orang…"

"Nyaman? Naik bis penuh seperti itu kau bilang nyaman?"

"Yah kan tidak setiap hari penuh sesak, Baek…"

"Kau aneh, serius… Dan kau, kau punya mobil seperti ini kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu?"

"Hm… Karena memang aku tidak sering memakainya… Aku mengendarainya hanya kalau memang diperlukan saja…"

"Oh… Begitu? Berarti hari ini memang kau perlu naik mobil? Kenapa?"

Bibir Chanyeol setengah terbuka, seakan mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Kenapa? Mau memamerkannya padaku?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu…."

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin kau berlatih terlalu keras…. Kupikir kakimu mungkin akan sakit… Makanya kupikir dengan membawa mobil akan sedikit berguna…"

"Kau tahu kakiku akan sakit kalau olahraga terlalu keras?" Baekhyun bertanya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Um… Kau pernah mengatakannya, bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun menerawang, ia pikir akhirnya penyakit lupanya bisa berangsur sembuh setelah menemukan Chanyeol, orang yang berhasil membuatnya nyaman, namun rasanya itu salah, ia begitu optimis apapun yang ia bicarakan dengan Chanyeol bisa ia ingat dengan benar, namun lihat saja bagaimana Baekhyun lupa lagi bahwa ia pernah menceritakan tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang memang gampang capek, gampang lelah dan suka sakit bila digunakan untuk berolahraga, Baekhyun rasa bahkan dengan Chanyeol ia masih harus menggunakan buku notes-nya.

"Baek?" mendapati raut wajah Baekhyun yang nampak sedih, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan untuk tak menanyai. "Kau sakit?"

"Chanyeol-ah, kurasa penyakit lupaku tak akan bisa sembuh…"

Chanyeol memandangnya sekali, sebelum memandang jalan kembali, namun ia tetap memberi respon pada Baekhyun.

"Rasanya melelahkan… Setelah jatuh aku tak bisa mengingat dengan baik… Apakah aku sudah bercerita padamu kalau aku pernah terjatuh dan dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Iya, kau pernah."

"Setelah itu semuanya menjadi berat…. Otakku tak pernah bisa bekerja dengan baik, aku harus menyalin semua yang dikatakan dosen, harus belajar dua tiga kali lebih keras dari teman-teman agar bisa mengingat materi, untuk rute jalan bahkan aku harus melaluinya sekitar lima kali, ingatanku payah… Dan juga… Badanku yang gampang letih…" Baekhyun mendengus, melihat keluar jendela. "Apa aku harus menemui dokter lagi? Apa menurutmu aku harus dirawat?"

"Tidak Baek." Chanyeol menjawab cepat, juga sedikit menaikkan suaranya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh memandangnya. "Tidak, jangan dulu, kau tidak separah itu."

"Tapi…"

"Kau bilang kalau berbicara denganku kau akan merasa nyaman dan bisa mengingat dengan baik kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan membantumu. Kalau kau perlu apapun panggil saja aku, dan kita bisa belajar bersama kalau kau mau, kapanpun, kau bisa meneleponku."

"Begitu?"

"Iya… Kau bisa sembuh, Baekhyun. Aku yakin itu."

Itu bukanlah sekedar basa-basi, nada bicara Chanyeol sangatlah yakin, juga tulus, dia jujur saat dia mengatakan itu, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

.

.

Mercedess E-Class berkilau yang terparkir di depan jurusan musik memang bukan miliknya, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat berantusias untuk memamerkannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia menaikkan tangan, seakan mempersembahkan mobil kerajaan ke hadapan rakyat jelata, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bibir mencibir dan mata menyipit.

"Apa-apaan?"

"Lihat, lihat, mobil Chanyeol!"

"Iyah, aku akan memanjat namsan tower dengan kaki dan tanganku kalau kau punya mobil seperti itu." Kyungsoo berkata meremehkan.

"Janji kalau aku punya kau akan memanjat Namsan Tower? Dengan hanya memakai boxer di musim dingin?" Baekhyun menantang.

"Enyah kau."

"Tunggu, tunggu, Kyungsoo-yah… Tunggu sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan pulang…"

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memasang wajah datar, jika saja Baekhyun tak menahan lengannya mungkin ia akan beranjak pergi.

"Ayo pulang bersama… Aku tak mau menjadi egois, kalau aku dapat tumpangan enak aku tak lupa mengajak sahabatku, hehe."

"Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol kan hanya mengajakmu, kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Hya… Dia tidak akan keberatan, akan kukatakan padanya nanti…"

"Tidak, serius aku ada urusan aku mau langsung pulang."

"Kyungsoo-yah, kenapa kau begitu sih? Marah padaku?"

"Tidak, Baek, lain kali saja…" Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan terpaksa menarik lengannya pelan. "Aku janji lain kali akan pergi dengan kalian, pokoknya tidak sekarang… Aku mau pulang dulu, oh yah, sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol yah…"

Baekhyun mengangguk, meskipun dengan menggerutu kesal.

.

"Kyungsoo memberikan salam untukmu." Baekhyun berujar sembari memasang seat belt-nya.

"Hm? Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol yang sudah siap di kursi kemudi memutar kunci.

"Iyah, aku mengajaknya tapi dia menolak. Kurasa setiap kali diajak menemuimu dia selalu berusaha menghindar."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menyalakan mesin kemudian memutar setir, menggerakkan mobil agar keluar dari parkir. "Mungkin dia memang sedang tak bisa…"

"Mungkin begitu…"

Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju cepat di salah satu jalur sepi, Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela, jalanan lebar dan lurus, yang sepertinya sudah jutaan kali Baekhyun lewati, namun lagi-lagi ia lupa kapan tepatnya, Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada apa? Kau lelah?"

"Tidak… Hanya saja…" Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, memandang Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku pernah lewat sini."

Chanyeol melihat spion sesaat sebelum menanggapi teman di sampingnya. "Begitukah? Mungkin kau mengunjungi seseorang yang arahnya sama dengan arah menuju rumahku."

"Um, mungkin…" Baekhyun menarik nafas berat. "Eh, benar kita akan ke rumahmu? Ada orangtuamu juga?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal di apartemen, sendiri."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Rumahku agak jauh dari universitas, tiga jam perjalanan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen."

"Oh… Seharusnya aku membeli sesuatu sebelum berkunjung ke apartemenmu… Aku jadi merasa tak enak…"

"Kenapa? Oh, tak usah repot-repot… Lagipula kan hanya belajar bersama…"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan punggung di sandaran empuk di belakangnya. Mobil Chanyeol sangatlah nyaman, aromanya juga ia suka, biasanya ia akan sulit beradaptasi bila menaiki kendaraan atau berada bersama seseorang hanya berdua begini, tapi dengan Chanyeol rasanya beda, entahlah.

"Mobil mahal memang beda yah." Baekhyun menggumam, kepalanya sudah menyandar sepenuhnya.

"Hm?"

"Mobilmu sangat nyaman Chanyeol-ah, aku jadi mengantuk…"

"Tidur saja… Akan kubangunkan kalau kita sudah sampai…"

"Um…."

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma laki-laki yang sangat khas Chanyeol sekali, ruangan serba hitam-putih yang simpel, Baekhyun mengangkat satu kaki untuk melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya di rak kemudian mengganti dengan slipper putih yang sudah disediakan di dekat rak sepatu.

Baekhyun sempat mematung saat melihat dua pasang slipper dengan size berbeda yang kentara sekali. Baekhyun memakai slipper yang kecil dan itu sangatlah pas dengan size kakinya.

"Wah… Chanyeol-ah, kau bohong yah bilang tinggal sendiri di apartemenmu ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Chanyeol yang sedang menuju sofa terhenti.

"Lihat ada dua slipper tersedia disini… Kau pasti tinggal dengan seseorang…" Baekhyun mulai mengutarakan asumsi-asumsi anehnya.

"Tidak… Aku memang menyiapkan dua slipper, berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada tamu…"

Baekhyun terkekeh, ia mengikuti Chanyeol yang mendudukkan diri di sofa kemudian menyalakan tv. "Mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja…"

Chanyeol beranjak menuju ke ruang sebelah, Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, tipe apartemen yang nyaman, dan tentunya mahal, barang-barang yang berada di dalamnya juga kelihatan bukan barang biasa, nampaknya tak ada barang dengan merk murah disini, Baekhyun menyentuh karpet lembut dengan ujung jari kakinya, entah kenapa ia suka.

"Kau bisa tidur disitu kalau kau mau…" canda si jangkung sembari menaruh segelas air di meja, melihat Baekhyun yang tampaknya begitu terkagum dengan karpet berbulu bercorak zebra yang ada di ruang tamunya.

"Katakan Chan, apa pekerjaan ayahmu, huh?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alis, memandang Baekhyun aneh. "Huh?"

"Mobilmu sangat mahal, apartemenmu sangat bagus, pasti ayahmu bukan orang biasa."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja dia orang biasa… Dia hanya pergi ke kantor setiap hari."

"Posisinya? Pasti manajer atau semacamnya."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Katakan Chanyeol-ah, apa posisinya?"

"Ayahku?"

"Iya… Memang ayah siapa?"

"Ayahku adalah CEO Park Corp…"

"Sudah kuduga…."

.

Mereka berakhir dengan duduk di karpet dengan meja ruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan buku-buku, bungkus snack yang berserakan dan botol minuman isotonic yang sudah kosong. Baekhyun sudah menunduk menempelkan kening di tepi meja, lelah rasanya menghafal materi yang sama berpuluh-puluh kali.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku lelah sekali…"

"Kau mau istirahat?" Chanyeol memutar pergelangan tangannya, melihat arloji. "Ini juga sudah malam. Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Aku sangat lelah…"

"Kau mau tidur disini? Aku sih tidak keberatan…"

"Iya tapi bagaimana aku meminta izin pada ibuku?" Baekhyun menaikkan kepala, menemui tatapan Chanyeol. "Ibuku tak begitu suka kalau aku bermalam di luar, meskipun ini akhir pekan…"

"Jadi kau belum mengabari ibumu? Kau sudah meminta izin kalau akan ke kesini?"

"Aku bilang belajar bersama Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jari, nampak berpikir.

"Kalau bilang bersama Kyungsoo ibuku akan mengizinkan…"

"Um… Bagaimana kalau kau telepon ibumu saja? Nanti kalau tidak dizinkan kau kuantar pulang…"

"Begitukah?"

"Tidak baik berbohong pada orang tua…"

"Tapi aku juga belum menceritakan tentangmu pada ibuku… Bagaimana yah?" Keduanya saling menatap, Chanyeol menaikkan bahu dan Baekhyun akhirnya mendengus pasrah. "Baiklah sebaiknya aku pulang saja…"

"Oke…"

.

Siaran radio akhir pekan yang Chanyeol nyalakan memutar lagu ballad slow yang cocok didengarkan dengan menikmati pemandangan malam yang kini mereka lalui. Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela, nampaknya terbawa suasana, lagu yang didengarkan adalah lagu lama yang suara penyanyinya terdengar lembut mendayu-dayu seakan ia benar-benar akan berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun tak sadar turut menggumamkan liriknya, lirik yang hanya beberapa kalimat bisa ia ingat.

"Suaramu bagus." komentar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh, itu bukan ejekan, melainkan benar-benar pujian, Baekhyun sering mendengarnya, ia sadar suaranya memang tak begitu jelek.

"Hm… Tak buruk yah?"

"Setidaknya bisa ikut klub paduan suara…"

"Iya sih…" kembali pandangannya terarah keluar jendela, Chanyeol sempat mencuri pandang. "Aku suka lagu bertempo lambat, apalagi didengarkan di dalam mobil begini…"

"Begitukah?"

"Um… Omong-omong aroma mobil dan apartemenmu sepertinya sama?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang keluar jalur membuat Chanyeol memandangnya. "Aku sangat menyukainya, makanya aku menghirupnya terus, dan aku yakin pasti sama."

"Iya, memang sama…"

"Wah, penciumanku hebat ya ternyata."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aneh sekali Chanyeol-ah, mobilmu, aromanya, lagu yang kau putar, bahkan karpet berbulu di apartemenmu, semuanya aku sangat suka…" Baekhyun meneliti melihat Chanyeol yang sedang konsentrasi memandang ke depan. "Rasanya seperti aku sudah lama sekali kenal denganmu. Apa, aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya ya? Apa jangan-jangan kehidupan kedua itu ada? Apa jangan-jangan di kehidupan sebelumnya kita memang pernah bertemu?"

Chanyeol terkikik. "Yah, mungkin saja memang kita sudah saling mengenal di kehidupan sebelumnya…."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, percakapan yang sungguh aneh, mungkin karena efek dari lagu mellow yang diputar dari beberapa menit lalu, membuat mereka jadi ikutan aneh. Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela lagi, melihat pemandangan yang sangat familiar, terang saja karena ini sudah masuk area tempat tinggalnya. "Chanyeol-ah? Aku pernah memberitahumu alamat rumahku? Kita sudah hampir sampai…"

Chanyeol tak sengaja menginjak rem, seketika mobil sedikit terhentak namun segera lancar kembali. "Um… Iyah, kau pernah bilang…"

"Begitu?"

"Tapi aku hanya tahu area sampai sini saja, rumahmu di blok mana?"

"Kanan, belokan depan ke kanan…"

"Baiklah…." mobil terarah sesuai dengan intruksi Baekhyun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc,

harusnya ini di update besok, tapi karena TL lagi berasap jadi ya mending diupdate sekarang sih *author menghibur diri

rasanya tetep aja Ada Yg kretek2 kalo liat bias ada kisssing scene (?)

Mau gimanapun sih ya hehe, wajar kan?

author sapa2 reviewer next chapter deh yaaa

please keep review heheee

*bow

gumawooo


	5. Chapter 5

_._

 _._

 _"_ _The man with his gentleness"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya penuh harap, menatap chat-nya yang belum terbalas. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari aplikasi itu, sempat memainkan game, membuka akun media sosial, apapun itu, namun pada akhirnya layar chat-nya lah yang kembali terbuka, dengan tampilan yang masih sama, menunggu jawaban chat dari seseorang, Park Chanyeol.

Ini buruk, semenjak mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol rasanya ada yang aneh dari diri Baekhyun, semuanya menjadi aneh, ini bukanlah aneh yang tidak baik, ini hanyalah tidak biasa, ia kerap kali memikirkan Chanyeol, teringat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, teringat gerak-gerik lelaki itu. Baekhyun jadi merasa bahwa ia berubah menjadi anak gadis SMA yang berbunga-bunga setelah melihat kakak kelas yang tampan. Apakah seperti itu? Mengerikan, Baekhyun jadi takut sendiri. Namun Chanyeol adalah laki-laki, Baekhyun juga, jadi mana mungkin? Baekhyun mengusap keningnya frustasi, rasa aneh bukan dari pikirannya saja, tapi perasaannya, jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa, rasanya ada yang meluap-luap di dadanya, seperti kembang api, Baekhyun berguling, mengubur mukanya di bantal, sandaran sofa ia jadikan pegangan.

Tunggu. Apa artinya ini Baekhyun jatuh cinta? Tidak-tidak, Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya cepat, jatuh cinta tidak seperti ini, seingatnya jatuh cinta tidak seperti ini, namun kalau dipikirkan lagi, apa pernah dia jatuh cinta? Dulu sekali mungkin pernah, pada teman sekolah yang sangat manis dan rajin, yang kerap memberi contekan pada Baekhyun, namun apa seperti itu? Baekhyun rasa tidak seperti itu. Yap, memang benar Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, ini pertama kalinya, namun buruknya, kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria? Yang hanya bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya memukul-mukul bantal histeris.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Bahunya ditepuk, Baekhyun seketika mengangkat kepala, dengan wajah yang mungkin memerah, rambut teracak. "Ya, bu?" nampaknya tak hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang menyadari kelakuannya sedang tak lazim, sepertinya ibunya juga.

"Perlu ibu antar ke dokter?"

 _Antarkan saja aku ke seseoarang bernama Park Chanyeol sialan itu!_

Baekhyun memekik dalam hati. Pipinya memerah lagi.

"Mukamu memerah, kau demam?" sang ibu menanyai lagi, mengambil tempat di samping putranya.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Baekhyun berseru, segera menarik mundur badannya hingga ke ujung sofa. "Tidak bu, aku tak apa, hanya kalah waktu bermain game." Baekhyun meyakinkan. "Tak apa, bu."

"Kau membuat ibu khawatir."

Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis.

"Lagipula ini hari minggu, kau tidak keluar?"

Baekhyun terbelalak, mungkin ini kesempatan terbaiknya, ia lihat layar ponselnya lagi, sial, bahkan chat-nya belum dibaca. "Um… Hari ini memang boleh aku keluar?"

"Ya atau mau bantu ibu saja di rumah tak apa."

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menjawab cepat. "Jadi boleh aku pergi?"

Sang ibu mendengus, ia lihat putranya yang menatapnya penuh harap, yah daripada melihat anaknya melihat ponsel kemudian berguling sambil mencakar-cakar sofa memang sebaiknya ia izinkan anaknya itu bermain di luar.

.

.

"Tolonglah Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan ke udara, dua kaki ditekuk, kepala menunduk hingga hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Tuh kan… Kenapa kau selalu melibatkanku kalau ada masalah?"

"Ini bukan masalah~" Baekhyun bangkit, merangkak kemudian duduk bersimpuh di dekat ranjang yang diduduki Kyungsoo. "Tolonglah, aku takut ibu tidak mengizinkan… Makanya aku ke tempatmu, bantu aku kali ini saja, please please please~"

"Lagain, kau ini kenapa tidak jujur saja mau ke apartemen Chanyeol? Bilang saja pada ibumu apa susahnya."

"Aku bahkan belum menceritakan tentang Chanyeol pada ibu, mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengatakan ingin pergi ke apartemennya?" Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih. "Entahlah tapi aku selalu mendapat perasaan buruk tiap kali akan menceritakan soal Chanyeol, jadi aku belum sempat memberitahu ibu…"

Ekspresi kaku Kyungsoo perlahan melunak, memandang sahabatnya itu memang membuat Kyungsoo tak tega, namun tak sering juga Baekhyun membuatnya berada di posisi sulit, Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangan di depan dada kemudian.

"Baiklah, kali ini kubantu. Tapi setelah ini aku tak mau tahu kau harus bilang pada ibumu yang sejujurnya. Kau tidak boleh berbohong lagi."

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya, bangkit berdiri kemudian melompat memberi pelukan pada sahabatnya. "Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih terimakasiiiih!"

"Lepaskan lepaskan!" Kyungsoo berontak, ia melepaskan tautan tangan Baekhyun yang seperti lilitan ular itu. "Lagipula kenapa sih kau ini, sampai sebegitunya? Kau jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol huh?"

"Kalau iya bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo sontak mematung, dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kurasa aku iya… Makanya aku ingin cari tahu… Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau aku suka padanya bagaimana?"

Masih belum bisa menutup kembali mulutnya yang terbuka, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng. "E-entahlah Baek…"

.

.

Berbekal gambar coretan peta di atas selembar tissue hasil karya Kyungsoo dan GPS Baekhyun mencoba memberi arahan pada supir taksi yang kini sedang mengemudi. Baekhyun jujur saja bingung, jalan yang diambil tak sama ketika ia berangkat dari kampus menuju rumah Chanyeol, titik awal ia berangkat adalah rumah Kyungsoo, dan arahnya sedikit membingungkan, Baekhyun seringkali tak tahu harus menjawab apa apabila sang supir menanyai harus lewat mana.

Di tengah kebingungannya ponselnya akhirnya berdering.

'Oh, Chanyeol-ah?'

'Kau dari arah mana? Seharusnya kau jangan pergi dulu, biar aku menjemput.'

'A-aku tak mau merepotkan, rumah Kyungsoo kan sangat jauh.'

'Baiklah, kau sekarang berada dimana?'

'Masih arah kampus, coffee shop depan belokan menuju kampus?'

'Kau turunlah disana, biar ku jemput.'

'Hah?'

'Turun saja disana, aku jemput, sekarang.'

'O-oke….'

.

Baekhyun memilih menunggu di dalam coffee shop yang ia sebutkan sebelumnya pada Chanyeol, duduk di ujung ruangan di dekat dinding kaca agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kendaraan yang masuk keluar area parkir. Ia memesan cappuccino, dengan syal yang dikalungkan dan jaket yang dirapatkan ia melihat sekeliling, udara di luar memang dingin, angin tak henti berhembus dan langit menggelap, nampaknya sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Hampir sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya mobil hitam mengkilat yang cukup familiar menyapa mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun merapikan diri, melihat pantulan wajahnya sekilas dari layar ponsel kemudian menaikkan kepala menunggu sampai seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan jeans dan jaket serba hitam memasuki café.

"Oh, maaf, sudah lama menunggu?" Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun, duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan lelaki mungil yang nampaknya sudah menghabiskan seluruh isi cangkirnya, Chanyeol meringis tak enak. "Pasti sudah sangat lama yah? Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi, maaf…"

"Tak apa, justru aku yang minta maaf, mendadak sekali mengabari kalau ingin berkunjung ke apartemenmu…"

"Santai saja, aku justru senang kalau ada yang mau datang…"

"Seharusnya kau tak usah menjemput…"

"Tak apa, aku kebetulan memang sedang berada di luar tadi, jadi sekalian saja."

"Benar begitu?"

"Iyah…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan terkekeh. "Kau masih mau disini atau sebaiknya kita langsung saja?"

"Langsung ke apartemenmu juga tak apa…"

Chanyeol hendak menjawab, namun suara angin dari luar membuatnya menoleh ke samping dan melihat keadaan luar, nampaknya tetes-tetes air sudah mulai jatuh dari langit. "Sepertinya hujan… Kau membawa payung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tanpa mendengar apa yang Baekhyun hendak utarakan Chanyeol sudah keburu melesat keluar, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan mata heran, dia bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Chanyeol berlari dari arah parkir sambil berkutat dengan payung yang dibawanya, rambut dan bajunya sudah basah, Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja payung terbuka dan menutupi atas kepalanya secara sempurna, badannya ditarik dan lengan Chanyeol yang panjang merengkuh pundaknya dengan protektif.

"Ayo?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, aneh, lagi-lagi tingkah Chanyeol membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh, sepertinya sudah berbulan-bulan sejak ia merasa ada seseorang membawakan payung dengan setengah memeluk tubuhnya, dan terlebih seingatnya itu adalah ibunya sendiri, karena Baekhyun pada saat itu baru pulang dari kampus dan terjebak hujan di halte dekat rumah.

"Ayo masuk." pintu seat samping kemudi dibukakan, Baekhyun sempat terbengong beberapa saat, Chanyeol benar-benar memastikan ia telah masuk sebelum menutup pintu kemudian berlari memutar untuk menuju kursi kemudi. "Kau tidak basah kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat…"

.

Mobil Chanyeol terasa dua kali lebih hangat, atau mungkin itu disebabkan dari suhu tubuh Baekhyun sendiri? Baekhyun tak tahu, lelaki mungil itu kini layaknya seseorang yang sedang menonton film thriller, sedikit takut namun penasaran, dan juga bingung, ia menekan dadanya dengan telapak tangan, merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup-degup.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun baru sadar ia dipanggil. "Yah?" ia menoleh cepat.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak kok…"

"Lalu? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… Kau mengganti parfum-mu yah?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alis dengan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan, menaikkan tangan kemudian mengendus lengannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang indra penciumanku sangatlah kuat…" Baekhyun meringis, cepat-cepat menoleh saat mata Chanyeol menemui matanya, ia tak yakin semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya hari ini.

.

.

Memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun buru-buru menuju dapur, menenggak minuman yang diambilnya sendiri karena sang pemilik sepertinya lebih mementingkan mengeringkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun sesegera mungkin mencoba menstabilkan degup jantungnya, akan terasa canggung apabila ia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menampakkan diri sesaat kemudian, dengan celana jersey pendek, handuk di kepala dengan tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

Chanyeol topless.

Baekhyun menyemburkan air yang hendak ditelannya.

"Oh, oh, Baek, kau tak apa?"

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng histeris, membuat Chanyeol yang hendak menghampiri berhenti mendadak. "Kau … Tidak… Baju… Kenapa itu?" Baekhyun tak sadar dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, ia buru-buru menarik nafas dan menenggak air dari botol dengan benar. "Kau… Kau mengagetkanku…" Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri, hampir saja ia mengira air liurnya menetes-netes dengan tidak mewahnya.

"Oh… Aku rasa aku lupa mengambil laundry, hanya ada baju yang tadi kupakai…" Chanyeol meringis lucu. "Mau makan dulu? Atau apa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas berat, makan katanya? Duh… Kenapa Tuhan memberi cobaan berat begini? Baekhyun memegangi tepi meja saking tak kuatnya, bagaimana bisa dia bernafas normal selama lelaki tinggi itu berjalan kesana kemari dengan tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun, memamerkan dada bidang dan perut ratanya, lengan berotot yang atletis itu?

Baekhyun meronta dalam hati ingin pulang.

.

Sadar bahwa Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tak nyaman, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan memakai bathrobe yang untungnya tersisa satu di lemarinya. Mengurangi rasa canggung dengan menyalakan televisi dan menonton film komedi yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di ruang tamu, memakan camilan dengan menonton film, buku materi kuliah sebenarnya ada di meja namun belum tersentuh, Chanyeol melirik arloji dan mendapati angka menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, ia akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

"Mau makan apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Hm? Makan? Kau mau keluar?"

"Tidak… Aku bisa mengolah apa saja yang tersisa di dapur…"

"Hah? Kau bisa masak?" Baekhyun berdiri menyusul Chanyeol, mengikuti dengan penasaran. "Aku bahkan tak bisa menyalakan kompor dengan benar…"

Chanyeol tertawa singkat, menatap Baekhyun lucu kemudian berdiri dengan menumpukan satu tangan di meja dapur. "Kalau begitu sini sekalian kuajari."

"Oh? Serius? Tapi kalau akhirnya tak bisa dimakan bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja…" Chanyeol tersenyum yakin, dikeluarkannya beberapa bahan dari lemari pendingin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, memandang Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan mangkuk dan piring, pisau, sendok dan semacamnya di atas meja dapur.

"Kita akan masak omelet sayur dan sandwich, kau mau?"

Kata 'kita' membuat sesuatu di dada Baekhyun berdenyut lagi. Uh, Baekhyun sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, semacam dua pasangan yang baru saja menikah dan menempati satu apartemen bersama. _Plak!_ Baekhyun menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya kaget.

"Supaya aku sadar dan optimis bisa memasak." Baekhyun beralasan.

Bahan sudah disiapkan, Baekhyun pertama mengambil sawi, sesuai arahan Chanyeol ia memotong sayuran terlebih dahulu, bukannya karena Baekhyun tak bisa, tapi karena terlalu gugup bahkan rasanya memotong sayuran terasa sulit.

Kegugupannya naik dua kali lipat begitu Chanyeol mengambil posisi di belakangnya untuk mengarahkan tangannya membantu memegang pisau dan memotong dengan benar.

Rasanya kali ini jantung Baekhyun siap melompat keluar.

"Begini caranya…"

Belum lagi deru nafas Chanyeol yang berhembus menghangatkan telinganya.

Baekhyun yakin kali ini wajahnya tak lagi merah, namun biru, ungu, entahlah apa itu.

"Ch-chanyeol…"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh, yak, bagus, menoleh ke arahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu, dan, oke, Baekhyun bisa menggambarkan bagaimana dirinya kalau berada di komik-komik online, mungkin hidungnya sudah banjir darah.

"A-aku rasa aku mau ke toilet…"

Baekhyun terbirit dengan tidak elegannya.

.

.

.

'Kyungsoo-yaaahhhh!'

Yang di seberang menarik ponsel dari telinganya.

'Kyungsoo-yah kyungsoo-yah kyungsoo-yah! Kau tahu apa yang terjadiiii? Aku rasa aku tahu sekarang aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol aku tidak jatuh cintaaaa.'

'Oh, syukurlah….'

'Tapi aku tergila-gila padanyaaaaa!'

'…..'

'Halo?'

'Baek kau gila.'

'Iyaaaaaaaaaa aku tahu aku gila aku gila aku gila.'

'Sadarlah kumohon, sekarang kau dimana?'

'Di rumah, di kamar, aku bersembunyi di balik selimut, pintunya kukunci, kau tahu bagaimana tadi aku kabur dari apartemennya, aku takut Kyungsoo-yah, Chanyeol itu mengerikan, kau tahu tadi bahkan dia tak memakai atasan, dan itu membuat jantungku seperti tersetrum listrik, kepalaku kosong, semuanya jadi aneh, Kyungsoo-yaaah….'

'Baekhyun kau hanya terbawa perasaan.'

'Aku harap begitu Kyungsoo-yah! Chanyeol itu mengerikan, tahu kan biasanya aku akan melupakan kejadian apapun setelah lima belas menit berlalu? Kau tahu aku akan terus mengulang-ulang catatan dari dosen? Tapi Chanyeol laiiin, aku bahkan masih mengingat tiga jam lalu dia turun dari mobil menjemputku di coffee shop, aku ingat benar baju yang dia pakai, aku ingat dia membukakan payung untukku, bagaimana dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku, bagaimana dia menyetir, aku ingat parfum yang digunakannya, handuk yang dipakainya… Semua terekam jelas di otakku Kyungsoo-yah! Jelas sekaliii… Katakan padaku aku harus bagaimanaaa~"

Terdengar di seberang Kyungsoo hanya menarik nafas.

'Kyungsoo-yah dia mengerikan, aku ingin tak peduli tapi tak bisa… Bagaimana ini?'

'Kau istirahat saja dulu….' Kyungsoo diam sesaat. 'Kau sudah membaca notes-mu belum? Besok ada tugas yang harus kau kerjakan tidak?'

'Oh Tuhan!' Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, segera menutup telepon dan berlari menuju meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You make me gone crazyyy~

*Nyanyi

*Tutup kuping sendiri

wkwkwkwk

Gimanagimana?

Aduh author masih pusing krn adegan kmrn sih ya okelah wkwk

sapa2 yang muncul review nih

restikadena90: eh haloooo duh kenapa minta maaf wkwk? makasiiih lhooo uda mampir review, terpujilahh(?) hehe nanti tunggu aja tiap chapternya dibuat jelas hehe. gumawo ^^ keep reading, yaaaa

ariska fitri: duhhh curiga yaaaaaa? heheeee keep readiiing ^^

byun bahiyah: wahh asiiik2 ^^ thank youuuu

cbunga6104: suka ga yaaaa :p

lepetitbyun: gwenchanaaa... hehe bisa ga yaaaa? keep reading dear ^^

putriabuabu: ...(?)

hehehe ini perasaan author aja apa review nya makin dikit yaaa :( *baperlagi wk

kasih semangat author dong ya lewat review hehe

gumawooooo


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _._

 _"The man with his ring"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan fanatik Baekhyun semalam, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemendam rasa yang cukup baik. Melihat Baekhyun yang meskipun beberapa kali terlihat gugup namun masih dengan tenang dan bisa merespon tiap perkataan Chanyeol. Mereka sedang berada di kantin saat ini, Kyungsoo memilih duduk di meja lain meskipun perhatiannya tertuju pada meja di sampingnya dimana ada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang nampaknya sedang antusias saat membicarakan persiapannya untuk mengisi acara musik yang diadakan untuk memperingati ulang tahun jurusan, Baekhyun terlihat tak banyak mengeluarkan suara, barulah saat Chanyeol mengutarakan idenya untuk mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut tampil, si mungil yang tengah menenggak minumnya itu langsung tersedak, terbatuk-batuk hingga Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau tak apa Baek?"

Yang kecil masih sibuk mengusap mulutnya, mengatur nafas perlahan. "K-kau yakin mau mengajakku?"

"Suaramu bagus, kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol tersenyum, menanggapi Baekhyun. "Atau kau mau datang dulu untuk latihan? Barangkali ada posisi yang lebih cocok? Kau bisa main piano kan?"

"Bisa sih… Tapi… Bukan itu masalahnya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah tampil di depan banyak orang…"

"Itu sih gampang…" memamerkan senyum lebarnya, Chanyeol meraih pundak Baekhyun. "Serahkan saja padaku."

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk bilang tidak pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Persiapan untuk tampil di acara ulang tahun jurusan memang cukup singkat, hanya tak lebih dari satu minggu, dan karena itu pula Baekhyun seharusnya belajar lagi untuk berpikir benar-benar sebelum menerima ajakan orang, belum selesai menghafal lirik dengan susah payah, kini Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan permainan piano yang cukup membingungkan menurutnya.

"Teman yang lain sudah pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya, benar saja karena sudah lewat pukul lima sore, anggota grup band Chanyeol yang telah menyelesaikan latihan sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing, seharusnya jika Baekhyun lebih sedikit profesional mungkin dia sudah bisa pulang juga, dan tidak merepotkan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. "Maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi tak bisa pulang…"

Chanyeol justru tersenyum, menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di bangku di depan piano. "Sudah santai saja… Lagipula tak ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan, lebih baik disini latihan bersama kan?" lelaki jangkung itu memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun, memainkan jemarinya di tuts tuts piano. "Bagian mana yang susah?"

Baekhyun hampir tak mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakan lelaki di sampingnya, perhatiannya tertuju pada bagaimana Chanyeol dengan random menekan-nekan piano, membuat nada yang Baekhyun rasa ia pernah mendengar di suatu tempat, namun seperti biasa Baekhyun tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Aku rasa aku mengundurkan diri saja…"

"Huh, kenapa?"

"Aku tak yakin bisa tampil, aku rasa aku akan lupa dan mengacaukan penampilanmu, sebaiknya aku tak usah tampil saja."

"Tidak kok, kau pasti bisa." Chanyeol memutar tubuh menghadap lelaki di sampingnya. "Jangan menyerah dulu Baekhyun, kita hanya perlu latihan beberapa kali saja, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Tapi aku pasti akan sangat gugup nanti."

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu, kita akan tampil berdua nanti…"

"Justru aku takut nanti akan membuat kesalahan…"

"Tidak… Kau tidak akan…." Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang, kali ini memandang temannya itu dengan wajah memelas. "Kita butuh orang yang bisa bermain piano dan bersuara bagus, dan kita sudah tak ada waktu mencari lagi, anggap saja kali ini aku benar-benar meminta bantuan padamu…" kali ini Chanyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan tatapan memelas. "Tolonglah… Ah, atau kau mau sesuatu? Nanti kubelikan deh…."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, namun yang jelas belum pernah ada orang yang memohon dengan berwajah depresi di hadapannya seperti ini, membuat perasaan Baekhyun semakin ampur aduk, susah untuk dijelaskan, namun mendengar Chanyeol yang juga menawarkan sesuatu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lucu, ia menekan telunjuknya di dagu, seakan berpikir. "Apa ya… Ah, mp3 playerku akhir-akhir ini sudah tak enak didengar…"

"Oh… Ok call." Chanyeol menjawab mantap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kira ulang tahun jurusan musik akan seperti perayaan ulang tahun jurusan seni yang dirayakan bersamaan dengan bazaar yang dibuka di area luas kosong yang sudah didesain sedemikian rupa. Dengan penonton yang juga merupakan mahasiswa yang lalu lalang, acara musiknya dinikmati dengan suasana outdoor yang agak santai dan dengan panggung yang tak begitu besar.

Dan kali ini Baekhyun hampir saja tak bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga, ia lupa jurusan musik memiliki ruang ballroom super besar yang bisa muat ratusan mahasiswa dengan kursi yang tertata rapi, seperti ballroom gedung yang biasa dibuat mini concert di acara musik, Baekhyun merinding hanya dengan mendengar dentuman suara drum yang menggema dengan baik di ruang tertutup itu.

Jangan sampai Baekhyun menekan satu tuts yang salah saja.

"Chanyeol kau tidak bilang kita akan tampil di panggung sebesar ini?" Baekhyun setengah berbisik, mendekatkan tubuhnya benar-benar ke arah lelaki jangkung yang kini tengah sibuk memadumadankan jaketnya dengan aksesori di lehernya.

"Hm? Sudah santai saja, anggap saja mereka semua bukan manusia."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sudah rileks saja… Jangan terlalu terbebani… Kita hanya akan membawakan satu lagu berdurasi tiga menit... Bukan satu album penuh…"

"Ya tetap sajaaa…" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi, berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot pipinya yang tentu saja masih terasa kaku.

"Sini."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun berjalan satu langkah mendekat, sedikit terkejut namun segera mengatur nafas dengan baik saat tangan Chanyeol meraih pundak kemudian mengusapnya.

"Baek, kau gemetar."

"Sudah kubilang aku gugup…" Baekhyun merengut, ia menarik nafas lagi, mengeluarkan dari mulut, Chanyeol terlihat masih mengusap-usap pundaknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membuat kesalahan? Bagaimana kalau aku nanti lupa dengan nadanya?"

"Cobalah untuk rileks… Tuhan, bibirmu sangat kering… Kau membawa lip balm?" Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya, kemudian dengan segera Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang ke sekitar, ruang ganti terlihat sepi karena semuanya sibuk menyiapkan penampilan selanjutnya, dan Chanyeol bukan tipikal yang selalu ingat membawa alat make-up kemana-mana, kembali ia arahkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun, yang kebetulan sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Rasanya itu tidak efisien…" Chanyeol menggumam, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mematung.

"Sepertinya aku harus membantumu…" Baekhyun setengah menyeringai mendengar candaan Chanyeol – Tapi sungguh, itu bukanlah candaan, bibir Chanyeol yang sudah beroleskan lip balm menekan tepat di bibirnya, ini bukan sekedar menempel, Chanyeol bahkan bisa dengan lihai menemukan jarak di antara kedua bibir tipis Baekhyun, memaksa untuk membuka, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata perlahan, merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol menghisap dan menekan miliknya, memberi gigitan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Hmmm…" Chanyeol menggumam. "Sepertinya begini terlihat lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Baek, hey, kau melamun ya?" Kyungsoo menepuk lengan sahabatnya dengan gulungan buku. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun kali ini, belajar kelompok bersama, setelah penampilan perdana Baekhyun yang cukup memuaskan di jurusan musik Kyungsoo mengantisipasi Baekhyun dengan celotehan dan cerita hebohnya, namun aneh karena sahabatnya bahkan tak banyak membahas acara hari ulang tahun jurusan musik yang sudah lewat dua hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas berat, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa darahnya berdesir menuju pucuk kepalanya, mirip seperti dua hari lalu, memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Baekhyun kalang kabut tak karuan, ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat benar bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan penampilannya di panggung, separuh nyawanya seperti entah kemana, pikirannya tidak fokus, meskipun pada akhirnya semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, penampilannya dengan Chanyeol bisa dibilang sukses, permainan piano dan nyanyiannya tak kurang suatu apapun, Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar bersamanya juga seperti biasa tampil dengan sempurna, namun tak ada sedikitpun dari geraknya, bahkan lagu yang dilantunkannya, bisa Baekhyun ingat dengan benar, Baekhyun terlalu dipenuhi dengan perasaannya yang luar biasa aneh, setelah apa yang yang terjadi di ruang ganti saat itu, Baekhyun rasa ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana saat bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya.

"Permisi yah…" Itu suara Baekbom hyung, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun, membawa nampan masuk ke dalam kamar, menaruh dua gelas minuman dan sekotak biskuit. "Ibu sedang memasak ramyeon, kalian mau rasa apa?"

"Bulgogi, hyung…" Kyungsoo menjawab semangat.

Dua mata menatap Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Baekhyun?" Baekbom hyung menatap adik laki-lakinya. "Ibu sedang memasak ramyeon—"

"Tidak hyung, tidak usah."

Baekbom hyung hanya menatap heran sesaat, namun pada akhirnya melangkah pergi, Baekhyun menguap, menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia sangat mengantuk, terang saja, sejak dua hari kemarin rasanya tidurnya tak terlalu nyenyak. Apakah karena kejadian kemarin? Jujur saja meskipun terlihat polos begitu Baekhyun juga pernah beciuman, semasa SMA, baik disengaja ataupun karena dipaksa seperti saudara sepupunya yang menciumnya terlalu gemas dengannya. Namun meskipun begitu tak pernah Baekhyun tak bisa tidur hanya karena ciuman, entah kenapa ciuman kali ini begitu mengusik pikirannya.

"Baek, ponselmu berbunyi…"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, diintipnya ponsel yang menunjukkan nama Chanyeol disana, ia membalik dan menaruh ponselnya di ranjang. "Ayo lanjutkan belajarnya." Baekhyun berujar.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan meminta kakaknya untuk mengantar ke kampus, meskipun sedikit merepotkan namun kakaknya tak keberatan, maka dari itu beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tak lagi menunggu di halte setiap pagi, juga saat jam pulang ia memilih untuk menunggu kakaknya menjemput.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yah?" Kyungsoo menanyai, mereka sedang berada di coffee shop saat ini, Baekhyun yang berinisiatif, mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menunggu Baekbom hyung menjemput.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya saja…."

Baekhyun hendak menjawab, namun terhenti karena suara dering ponsel yang dibawanya. Ia menatap layarnya sekali, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Katakan aku sedang tidak ada, ponselku tertinggal, atau, apalah..."

Kyungsoo masih setengah mematung, nama 'Chanyeol' tertera di layar, membuat Kyungsoo makin tak mengerti. "Tapi, ini..."

"Bilang saja seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi.."

"Oh, iya, halo, Iya ini Kyungsoo—Ah, Baekhyun sedang tidak membawa ponselnya... Iya... Ok..."

Kyungsoo mendengus, bernafas berat sembari memandang lekat sahabatnya, ponsel di tangannya ia taruh di meja. "Coba katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Baekhyun menunduk, masih menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Kukira kau-lah yang sangat senang kalau berdekatan dengannya, berteriak-teriak seperti sesaeng fans saat melihatnya topless, apa kau lupa? Kau tidak menyukainya lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku masih..."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menciumku."

"Me- Apaa?!"

Masih tak memandang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengulangi. "Chanyeol menciumku."

Kyungsoo mengatur nafas, benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang Baekhyun utarakan. "Menciummu? Bagaimana bisa? Dimana?"

"Sebelum kami naik ke panggung, di ruang ganti."

"Mencium, maksudmu... Tepat di bibir?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oh... Baiklah..." Kyungsoo seperti kehabisan kata, antara tak percaya, dan heran, Kyungsoo memandang lagi sahabatnya yang tengah kalut, bukankah ia menyukai Chanyeol, kalau Chanyeol menciumnya, bukankah itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan? Tapi kenapa... "Chanyeol menciummu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo, mengetahui bagaimana Kyungsoo memandangnya, dari berbagai hal Baekhyun paling tak suka menyembunyikan apapun dari sahabatnya itu, tak ada gunanya pula berbohong pada Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol memiliki kekasih."

Belum selesai dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sudah berhasil dibuat terkejut lagi.

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah yang begitu sedih, mengingat Chanyeol yang menurutnya sudah memiliki kekasih membuat hatinya terasa sakit. "Aku tahu aku bodoh kalau merasa sedih hanya karena tahu kalau dia mempunyai kekasih... Seharusnya aku tak begini, aku cuma temannya, dia juga tak mungkin menyukaiku sama seperti aku menyukainya..." Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Tapi bagaimanapun... Hufff... Mungkin aku memang harus merelakannya... Tapi... Dia menciumku, coba terangkan bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, rasanya kehilangan kata-kata. "Tunggu, kau... Bilang... Chanyeol punya kekasih? Darimana kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, selama seminggu penuh mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan Baekhyun banyak mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol beberapa kali memandang cincin berbahan metal yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Karena penasaran Baekhyun sempat bertanya. _Oh, cincin ini? Ini adalah cincin spesial untukku, ini seperti cincin pernikahan. Aku membelinya sepasang, satu untukku dan satu untuk orang yang sangat kucintai._

"Dia mengatakannya padaku." Baekhyun memaksakan senyum, seperti memaksakan perasaannya agar terlihat baik-baik saja saat mengetahui Chanyeol sudah memiliki orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Baekhyun patah hati, dan justru di saat yang sama Baekhyun harus menerima kalau Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya, Kyungsoo mendapati bagaimana posisi Baekhyun saat ini, sakit hati bercampur bingung...

"Kau menanyakan siapa kekasihnya?" Kyungsoo menanyai.

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat. Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega, rasanya ia tak ingin membahasnya lagi, dan perasaannya yang kalang kabut entah kenapa membuatnya semakin tak semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Dimatikannya ponsel miliknya, kemudian menyimpannya di dalam kantong jas, ia sungguh senang saat mobil silver kakaknya sudah muncul dan terparkir di depan cafe, rasanya Baekhyun ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan malam akhir pekannya di rumah, berbincang dengan ibunya yang masih sibuk dengan pesanan kue kemudian bermain dengan mongryong, anjing peliharaan kesayangannya. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya yang perasaannya terusik disini, bagaimana Chanyeol selalu berusaha menghubungi mengindikasikan bahwa ia juga merasa tidak nyaman. Setiap kali Baekhyun menyalakan ponsel pasti akan ada belasan pesan masuk, dan dengan jahatnya tak digubris oleh si pemilik, sesaat kemudian ponselnya akan berdering, dan dengan sengaja Baekhyun mematikan lagi ponselnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang Baekhyun lakukan memang terkesan kekanakan, dan Baekhyun saat ini yang sedang membelai anjing yang duduk di pangkuannya mulai sedikit merasa bersalah. Apakah ini adil? Hanya karena Baekhyun _cemburu_ , ia berbuat seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan sudah membantu banyak, bukan hanya tentang materi kampus saja, soal mengajari memainkan alat musik, mengantar pulang, memberi tumpangan... Jika Baekhyun menghitung-hitung, sudah banyak sekali apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan untuknya.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

 _Hi Baek, kau sedang berada di rumah?_

 _Baekhyunee, apa kau sudah tidur?_

 _Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol, apa kau meninggalkan ponselmu di suatu tempat?_

Baru tiga pesan dan masih belasan lagi yang belum terbaca, namun satu chat lagi muncul sesaat setelah ia hendak membalas.

 _Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah membaca chat-ku?_

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak membalas, ponsel yang ia pegang berdering.

"Halo? Chanyeol-ah?"

"Um... Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku... Apa kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhi ini? Aku... Sedang berada di luar saat ini..."

"Kau, dimana?"

"Perjalanan menuju bandara, aku mendapat telepon dari orangtuaku, minggu ini kami akan pergi keluar kota..." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya. "Aku kebetulan berada dekat dengan rumahmu, bolehkah aku mampir? Hanya sebentar saja..."

Baekhyun memandang keluar, mendung luar biasa gelap terlihat memenuhi langit. "Tapi sebentar lagi hujan..."

"Tak masalah... Tapi tak apa kan? Aku ke rumahmu yah..."

Baekhyun terheran bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya, baru lima belas menit dan sebuah mobil sudah terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya, Baekhyun mendengar bunyi bel terdengar, setengah berlari dan saat pintunya terbuka ia bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang basah kuyup karena hujan, si jangkung itu seperti biasa memakai celana jeans hitam dengan hanya hoodie melindungi kepalanya.

"Kau... Kenapa tidak bilang padaku dulu, aku bisa membawakan payung..."

Celotehan Baekhyun terhenti saat sebuah goodie bag tertempel di dadanya, Baekhyun menghadap ke bawah, mengintip kotak yang tersimpan rapi di dalamnya.

"Untukmu, terimakasih sudah membantuku di acara ulang tahun jurusan kemarin... Maaf sedikit basah, hehe." Chanyeol meringis. "Aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini, seharusnya aku bisa mengajakmu untuk membeli agar kau bisa memilih sesuai keinginanmu..."

Baekhyun termangu, menatap Chanyeol yang memasnag senyum ramahnya. "Kau... Terimakasih... Um, mampirlah sebentar, kubuatkan teh..."

"Aku ingin sekali tapi aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, orangtuaku mengajak ke luar kota..."

"O-oh... Sebentar saja tidak bisa?"

Chanyeol memutar pergelangan tangannya, memandang arloji. "Tapi penerbanganku satu jam lagi..." ia mengambil langkah mundur, tersenyum lagi sebelum menunduk. "Teh-nya lain kali saja ya... Bye."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kemudian berlari menerjang hujan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah. Baekhyun menutup pintu kemudian menarik nafas, nampaknya berusaha berhenti menyukai Chanyeol tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya menghangat, dan hatinya sungguh sangat senang saat melihat wajah lelaki jangkung itu. Baekhyun membuka kotak di dalam paper bag di tangannya, tersenyum saat melihat mp3 player berwarna putih yang memang sudah lama ia inginkan, bahkan tanda 'limited edition' masih tergantung di kardus pembungkusnya.

Baekhyun sangat tersentuh.

'Beep.'

Sebuah tanda notifikasi masuk, Baekhyun dengan segera membuka chat-nya yang ternyata adalah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Senang bisa melihatmu, kupikir kau memang masih ngambek denganku._

 _Hehehe, hanya bercanda._

 _Stay warm :)_

Perasaan Baekhyun berubah campur aduk setelah membaca pesan singkat yang diterimanya. Chanyeol pergi jauh-jauh menemuinya karena ia pasti merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dari sikap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol yang selalu begitu baik dengannya menjadi khawatir membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangatlah egois kali ini.

Baekhyun memandangi hadiah yang diberikan Chanyeol, untuk seseorang sebaik Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa, ia tak bisa berharap lebih juga jika Chanyeol memang sudah mencintai orang lain, Baekhyun tahu ia hanyalah seorang teman, mungkin hanya sebatas teman dan Baekhyun harus sudah senang atas apa yang didapatnya.

Baekhyun harus bisa menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

omg ngetik ini dengan susah payah di kantor TT

anyway sapa2 reviewer nya next Time yak

*tapi tetep jangan lupa review ya teheee

god bless ya all


	7. Chapter 7

_._

 _._

 _"_ _The man with his desire"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Baekhyun bisa sampai disini, karena niat awal Baekhyun adalah mengunjungi Kyungsoo karena kebetulan akhir pekan ini orangtuanya sedang pergi, dan Baekhyun yang sedang bosan memilih untuk menemani Kyungsoo, namun entahlah, kakinya seperti memiliki keinginan sendiri, sesaat setelah taksi yang dikendarai mulai berjalan, justru alamat Chanyeol-lah yang Baekhyun sebutkan.

Layar ponsel menunjukkan waktu jam sembilan malam. Bertamu di jam seperti ini bisa dikategorikan mengganggu memang, mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang beristirahat di dalam, dengan berselimut hangat dan didukung dengan suhu yang dingin karena di luar sedang hujan, namun entah dari kapan Baekhyun memiliki ego yang lebih tinggi dari pikiran logisnya, ia hanya ingin melihat wajah lelaki tinggi itu, hanya bercakap sebentar saja cukup, karena hampir seminggu ini ia sama sekali tak bertukar sapa dengan Chanyeol, bahkan lewat chat sekalipun.

Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol _Aku di depan apartemenmu_ kemudian menunggu. Jika Chanyeol ternyata sudah tidur dia tinggal menelepon taksi saja lagi kemudian pulang. Baekhyun menghitung dalam hati, sambil menatap layar ponsel, kalau di menit kedua Chanyeol tak membuka pintu ia memutuskan pergi _Satu… Dua…_.Dan pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

Baekhyun bisa menebak Chanyeol pasti baru selesai mandi, Baekhyun bisa lihat rambut yang basah dan aroma shampo yang menyeruak, dan… Melihat dada lelaki tinggi itu naik turun, dan nafas yang memburu, Apakah Chanyeol berlari menuju pintunya?

"Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar, sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang saat itu menggunakan kaus hitam dan celana pendek abu-abu. "Wow, aku baru saja akan mengirimkan pesan selamat tidur padamu dan tiba-tiba saja kau muncul disini." senyum Chanyeol merekah.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini…"

"Tidak-tidak…. Tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu, ayo, masuklah…" Chanyeol merespon cepat, ia memimpin langkah memasuki apartemen, diikuti Baekhyun.

"Mau minum apa?" Chanyeol menanyai, sedangkan Baekhyun nampaknya sedari tadi masih belum sadar bahwa dirinya hanya mengekor si lelaki tinggi yang kini hanya bisa tertegun.

"Mau minum apa?" Chanyeol mengulangi, terkekeh karena Baekhyun nampaknya baru sadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol kemudian membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil minuman rasa strawberry di antara jenis minuman yang tertata rapi. "Oh, apa kau mau minuman hangat?" tanyanya seakan baru mengingat bahwa suhu malam ini sedikit dingin.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku minum ini saja." Baekhyun berujar, menatap minuman di tangannya sembari berjalan menuju ruang tamu, mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah terduduk di sofa. "Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini… Aku hanya ingin minta maaf… Karena membuatmu seakan melakukan kesalahan… Kemarin, aku mengacuhkan semua pesan, juga teleponmu, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya mau mengatakan itu?"

"Aneh yah?"

"Yah… Aneh memang." Chanyeol bercanda, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi serius, aku rasa aku tak akan bisa tidur sampai aku bisa melihatmu, meminta maaf dengan benar karena terakhir kali kau ke rumahku aku bahkan tak mengatakan apapun- "

"Kau bahkan sekarang tak melihatku."

Baekhyun mendongak, ditatapnya dua bola mata yang memandangnya lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap ke arah lain karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu tegang dan tak nyaman. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa, kalaupun ada yang salah itu pasti aku…" lelaki jangkung itu menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"Iya, kau memang salah." Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian tersenyum saat tubuh Chanyeol mematung mendengar pernyataannya. "Kau terlalu baik…" Baekhyun terkekeh untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan dibalik kata-katanya. Chanyeol memang selalu baik, selalu keren, selalu sempurna hingga bisa mencuri apapun dari Baekhyun. Pertama perhatian, kemudian senyum, tawa Baekhyun, hingga nafas dan detak jantung, seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum saja berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara, berusaha mencairkan suasana saat tiba-tiba sesuatu melesat dan menabrak sofa. "Jay!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Ternyata itu adalah seekor anjing, berlarian kemudian berputar-putar di sekitar kaki Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan kaki, mengusir dengan mengibaskan tangan. "Ini Jay, kakak perempuanku menitipkannya sementara disini, uhh, aku alergi hewan berbulu sebenarnya… Hya! Jay! Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kandangmu huh!"

Baekhyun belum bisa membaca situasi, yang bisa ia lihat Chanyeol kemudian berlari mengejar anjing jenis Beagle yang dengan gesit melesat kesana kemari, Baekhyun hendak membantu, mulai bangkit berdiri ketika anjing coklat itu berlari ke arahnya dan menabraknya, Baekhyun sontak terkejut, minuman yang masih ia pegang sedari tadi terlempar, isinya tumpah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Ma-maaf Baekhyun—Oh.. Yah!" Chanyeol melompat, membuat gerakan seakan menerkam, anjing hiperaktif itu masih belum mau menyerah, menghindari terkaman majikannya, kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruangan lain.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar suara berlarian di ruang lain, kemudian suara barang yang tertabrak, jatuh, membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir, ia ikut menyusul pada akhirnya, berjalan takut-takut menuju ruang dimana Chanyeol terdengar masih sibuk mengejar anjingnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol, suasananya persis seperti ruang lain, simpel dan tak banyak warna, ruangan itu luas, dengan satu ranjang bersprei abu-abu, satu meja belajar, satu lemari, TV LCD terletak di dinding berhadapan dengan ranjang, suasananya nyaman, aromanya…

"Jay! Sini kau anak nakal! Hya!" suara Chanyeol menggema dari ruang sebelah, sepertinya kamar mandi, dan Baekhyun baru sadar suara air terdengar dari sana, kemudian pintu yang tertutup dengan suara keras, Baekhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati, sampai suara Chanyeol yeng mengomel mereda, dan pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka.

Chanyeol terlihat basah kuyup, dengan Jay yang nampak tak bisa bergerak karena Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan menjepit di bawah ketiak dan kakinya ditahan dengan kedua tangan.

Baekhyun terkikik menahan tawa.

"Jay tak pernah seliar ini sebelumnya, apa mungkin karena dia pertama kalinya melihat apartemen ini...?" Chanyeol menrka-nerka, kemudian memamerkan senyum lebarnya, dan Baekhyun sebenarnya tak begitu memikirkan soal itu karena yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah Chanyeol dan pakaiannya yang cukup basah.

"Kau ada handuk?"

"Oh, ada… Oh, iyah, maaf, Jay membuat bajumu basah? Sebentar, kuurus dia dulu…"

"Iya… Dan… Kau juga perlu handuk…" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan, namun Chanyeol sudah melesat pergi.

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Maaf maaf… Yah, Jay memang benar-benar pembuat onar… Kau mau ganti?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengulurkan handuk sebelum melepas bajunya sendiri yang basah, dan Baekhyun seharusnya tak terlalu menaruh perhatiannya pada si jangkung yang kini dengan santainya melepas pakaiannya, hanya menyisakan celana pendek.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja…" Baekhyun menjawab, menerima dan mengusapkan handuk pada bagian bajunya yang basah, meskipun itu terlihat sangat tidak membantu.

Meminjam pakaian Chanyeol bukanlah ide bagus, Baekhyun membatin, setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit baru-baru ini, Baekhyun berniat hanya akan meminta maaf pada lelaki tinggi itu, menjalin pertemanan seperti sedia kala, kalau bisa justru ia ingin sedikit demi sedikit tak lagi terlalu menyukai Chanyeol, itupun kalau bisa, maka dari itu Baekhyun berusaha menjaga jarak, namun entahlah kenapa takdir selalu tak berpihak padanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengeringkan pakaiannya pada akhirnya.

"Bajumu basah sekali, sini, kukeringkan di dekat pemanas ruangan saja bagaimana? Pengeringku sedang rusak…"

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, yah, ini berarti ia harus melepas pakaian juga, entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan di otaknya, yang jelas itu bukanlah hal bagus. Namun tak mungkin jika ia terus mengenakan pakaian basah, kulitnya mulai terasa lengket, bau strawberry menyeruak dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun melepas baju pada akhirnya, memberikan pada Chanyeol yang nampak santai dan seperti tak terganggu sama sekali.

Mereka mengeringkan badan masing-masing dalam diam, Chanyeol berdiri di depan cermin, menyalakan hair dryer karena rambutnya turut basah karena di kamar mandi tadi Jay melompat dan berhasil memutar shower yang membuat seisi kamar mandi basah, termasuk Chanyeol yang tepat berdiri di bath tub. Chanyeol dengan postur dan posisinya di depan cermin yang sedikit memiringkan kepala, terlihat sangat seksi, membuat Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sisi ranjang sesekali mencuri pandang, meskipun ia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya, mencoba nampak normal sembari mengusap-usap dada polosnya dengan handuk.

"Seharusnya bajumu sudah kering…" Chanyeol memecah keheningan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dan memperhatikan pemanas ruangan yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Ah, iya…" Baekhyun sesegera mungkin berdiri, berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang tergantung di atas pemanas ruangan yang terletak cukup tinggi, ia sudah berjinjit namun tangannya belum bisa menggapai.

"Butuh bantuan?" entah dari kapan Chanyeol sudah berdiri saja di balik tubuhnya.

Badannya seakan terintimidasi dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang seakan membungkus figur-nya yang lebih kecil, Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafas saat aroma Chanyeol begitu kuat menyapa indra penciumannya, belum lagi deru nafas Chanyeol yang bisa ia dengar dengan baik, tak seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang sudah tak terkontrol, Chanyeol menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan dengan ritme santai, tangannya yang panjang meraih ke atas, membuat pergerakan, membuat Baekhyun semakin tak bisa mengendalikan kupu-kupu yang seakan beterbangan memenuhi perut hingga paru-parunya. "Seharusnya sekarang sudah kering, tapi apa aku salah menaruh? Rasanya bagian sini masih agak basah…" Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar secara jelas apapun yang dikatakan lelaki tinggi di belakangnya, bagian tubuh belakangnya terlampau dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan demi apapun meskipun dengan ketebalan jeans yang ia kenakan ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar kejantanan Chanyeol yang tertekan di bagian pinggang bawahnya. "Kalau kutaruh sedikit menggantung disini tak apa-apa?" Suara bass Chanyeol menggema di rongga telinga kanannya, dan dagunya menekan bahu Baekhyun perlahan, dan kulit yang saling bersentuhan… "Baek?" Chanyeol menanyai, memiringkan kepala, bibir mereka rasanya terpaut jarak kurang dari satu centi...

Dan entah atas naluri darimana Baekhyun justru menghilangkan jarak tersebut.

Bibir keduanya tak sekedar bersentuhan, Baekhyun menekan, menghisap, lelaki yang lebih pendek tersebut tak tahu apakah pikirannya yang mengontrol ataukah badannya bergerak sesuai kemauan sendiri, Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mengerang, suara kain yang jatuh, dan... tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong hingga mendarat di ranjang empuk? Sejak kapan Chanyeol mendorongnya? Sejak kapan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya? Membawanya ke tengah ranjang dan menindihnya?

Baekhyun menarik nafas, memisahkan tautan bibir yang sedari tadi belum terlepas, dipandangnya wajah Chanyeol yang juga memandangnya sayu, mata jernihnya berkilau, bibirnya memerah dan Baekhyun baru menyadari dialah pelaku dari semua kekacauan ini, ia segera mengontrol otaknya, badannya bergerak bangkit. "Baekhyun..." namun tangan kekar Chanyeol menahannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun berontak, seharusnya ia mengelak, seharusnya ia tak menatap saat Chanyeol menatap lurus matanya, namun Baekhyun justru terdiam, merasakan Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan tubuh, menindihnya dengan badan jangkungnya yang lebih besar, hembusan nafas Chanyeol terasa hangat di kulit wajahnya, kemudian bibir yang mengusap lembut seluruh bagian lehernya.

Baekhyun menutup mata, rasanya hangat... hangat sekali.

"Baek? Haruskah aku berhenti?" Demi apapun, suara bass menggetarkan dadanya, entah dari kapan lelaki tinggi itu telah sampai disana, di dada polos Baekhyun, menghujani dengan kecupan, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang, membuat celana jeans nya semakin terasa ketat, Chanyeol seakan tahu itu, tangannya menelisik, mengusap ikat yang melingkar di pinggang Barekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, iapun tak mengerti ia hendak menggeleng untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol, atau menggeleng agar Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam, yang tinggi kini tak lagi bergerak, hanya menunggu, dengan deru nafas dan dada naik turun, Baekhyun meraih leher Chanyeol, menariknya dalam pelukan dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

Mereka berguling, seakan saling menyerang, Baekhyun tak mau mengalah, saat lidah Chanyeol memaksa masuk memenuhi tenggorokannya ia meremas erat rambut belakang Chanyeol, menarik kepalanya, hanya untuk kemudian menggigit leher si lelaki jangkung, membuatnya mengerang lagi, hingga belum selesai Baekhyun melampisakan nafsunya, keadaan terbalik kembali, Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya, menghisap lehernya, 'ahhhh...' hingga Baekhyun tak sengaja mendesah keras.

Keduanya sudah tak lagi bisa menahan, demi apapun semuanya tahu itu, dan Chanyeol tak membuang waktu saat Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya dengan melilitkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya.

"Biar.. kulepaskan..." Chanyeol berujar, sembari melepaskan celana yang pastinya menyiksa Baekhyun, ia tahu karena semenjak mereka jatuh ke ranjang ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun juga sudah menegang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ah..." Baekhyun meloloskan desahan lagi, Jiwanya seperti terbang, penisnya diremas, Chanyeol mengocok dan memanjakannya, memberi sedikit pijatan yang membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggung, darahnya seperti Berdesir sampai Ubun-ubun, belum lagi saat Chanyeol menuju ke bawah dan mengulum miliknya yang sudah basah, Baekhyun rasa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol memainkan tubuhnya dengan lihai, seperti sudah ratusan kali melakukannya, apa, memang benar begitu? Baekhyun berusaha berpikir namun gagal lagi saat sebuah jari menerobos masuk lubangnya, perlahan dan lembut, "Chan-" tak bisa menahan tubuhnya, Baekhyun mencengkeram kepala yang kini tengah sibuk di bagian bawah perutnya.

"Kau takut?" Entah dari kapan wajah Chanyeol sudah sejajar dengan wajahnya, lelaki tinggi itu kini menekuk kedua lengan di sisi kanan kiri kepala Baekhyun, sesekali mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang masih terbuka.

"Um..." Baekhyun kesulitan mengatur nafas, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ah tidak, tiga, empat, Baekhyun tak bisa menghitung lagi saat Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya, menghisap, dan dari pergerakan yang Chanyeol buat Baekhyun yakin giant itu kini tengah melepas pakaian terakhir yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin menghentikan ini?" Chanyeol berbisik, "tapi kuharap kau tidak.." Chanyeol langsung melanjutkan.

Bibir Baekhyun yang hampir membentuk senyum kembali dilumat, kini lebih lembut, namun penuh tekanan dan nafsu, Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang Chanyeol berikan saat tiba-tiba sentuhan hangat itu menghilang, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menuju tepi ranjang, mengambil sesuatu dari meja dekat ranjang,

Pelumas.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, membayangkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun dan menurutnya ini pasti sakit. Baekhyun memandang takut saat Chanyeol kembali merangkak ke atas tubuhnya, satu tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri, satu lagi mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun, memainkan dan bahkan menyisipkannya di belakang telinga kanan Baekhyun yang dingin.

"Rileks lah..." Chanyeol berkata, lembut.

Pergerakan mereka saling bersinkronasi, Baekhyun yang dengan otomatis membuka kedua kaki saat Chanyeol mengambil posisi di atasnya, yang kecil kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Chanyeol, kedua mata mereka bertemu saat Chanyeol perlahan bergerak turun, memaksakan penis tegangnya memasuki lubang ketat Baekhyun, mendorong perlahan, memastikan Baekhyun telah merilekskan otot sebelum melesakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia mungkin rasakan.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun bisa beradaptasi, untuk menerima sebesar apa ukuran lelaki yang kini telah berhasil memasukkan penisnya Secara sempurna ke dalam lubangnya, Baekhyun bernafas berat, dan dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol begitu sabar, begitu lembut, begitu luar biasa memperlakukannya hingga Baekhyun merasa bersalah melihat Chanyeol yang tentunya sudah tak sabar untuk bergerak "Bergeraklah..." Baekhyun setengah memohon.

Pergerakan mereka pelan pada awalnya, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju mundur yang tak secepat yang Baekhyun kira, Baekhyun yakin itu karena Chanyeol yang memikirkannya lebih dari apapun. "cepat... uhh... ahh... Chan-" Baekhyun merintih.

Suara penyatuan tubuh keduanya semakin terdengar keras memenuhi ruangan, diikuti suara derit ranjang, Baekhyun yang sekian lama melilitkan kaki tak lagi bisa menahan, kakinya gontai, dan Chanyeol tak lagi bisa mengendalikan pinggulnya yang kian meliar, Seharusnya ini menyakitkan, melelahkan, namun Baekhyun tak merasakan itu, yang bisa ia rasakan hanya kenikmatan, rasa sakitnya sepenuhnya menghilang, ia hanya ingin lagi, terjangan Chanyeol selalu tepat mengenai titik prostat terdalamnya, membuat Baekhyun ketagihan, membuatnya seperti melihat bintang-bintang.

Entah sudah berapa lama keduanya saling bertukar kenikmatan, peluh kian memenuhi wajah dan dahi keduanya, hingga rambut dan tengkuk, sekujur tubuh, namun tak ada satupun yang ingin berhenti. Baekhyun masih dengan setia melilitkan kedua tangan dan kaki, seakan nyawa dan jiwanya bergantung pada lelaki yang kini masih menerjang menyalurkan nafsu birahinya kepada Baekhyun, satu kecupan mendarat di kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa lelaki di atasnya memandangnya intens, seperti penuh cinta, seperti ia memandang dunianya, Baekhyun bersemu merah, jantungnya seakan terhenti, dan penisnya berkedut tak tertahankan.

Baekhyun mencapai klimaksanya.

Nafas Chanyeol semakin memburu, Baekhyun klimaks dan membuat ototnya semakin meremas erat penis Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih keluar masuk, yang tinggi mengerang, merasakan darahnya seperti meluap, tepat menuju ujung kejantanan yang kini sudah siap menyemburkan jutaan sperma.

Dan tepat saat Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk mencium bibirnya, Chanyeol akhirnya mencapai klimaksanya.

"Luar biasa... sayang..." entah Chanyeol sedang bermimpi, atau sedang berada di alam setengah sadarnya, ia mengusap pipi basah Baekhyun. "Terimakasih..." ujarnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur,

jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi tepat di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo, ia tak peduli meskipun langit masih menurunkan rintik hujan, ia lihat layar ponsel saat mengirim pesan pada sahabatnya itu, ia menunggu, melihat Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju gerbang dan membukanya.

"Ada apa lagi, Baek? Kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam 12-"

"Chanyeol tahu banyak tentangku." Baekhyun memotong, kepulan uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia tahu saat aku sedang marah,sedang senang, sedang tak nyaman, gugup, dia tahu semuanya." Baekhyun menarik nafas, membaca reaksi Kyungsoo. "Dia tahu aku suka minuman rasa strawberry, bukan cokelat, bukan pisang, banyak macam minuman dengan rasa-rasa tapi dia memilihkan strawberry, dan aku yakin aku tak pernah memberitahu sebelumnya." Baekhyun sadar kini pipinya yang basah tak lagi hanya karena hujan. "Dia tahu bagaimana menciumku, bagaimana menghilangkan gugup ku, bagaimana bercinta denganku-"

"T-tunggu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo-yah, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Ada kan?"

"Baek, apa maksudmu? Dan .. dari mana kau ini sebenarnya? Kau dari apartemen Chanyeol? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya? Siapa dia?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku berpikir, mungkin memang dia sering melakukannya, dia tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan pasangannya, tapi demi apapun Kyungsoo-yah, aku tahu benar tubuhnya, tubuhku tahu, aku tahu dia akan klimaks, tubuhku tahu bagaimana agar dia mengerang puas, tubuhku tahu itu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan aku tak mengerti ini, aku baru sadar saat aku melihat wajah tidurnya...kenapa Tubuhku tahu?"

"Baek, kau kedinginan, kau gemetar... masuklah dulu..." Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun sahabatnya itu menampiknya.

"Ini bukan kali pertama aku melakukan dengannya kan? Kyungsoo-yah, katakan padaku... katakan..."

"Baek..."

"Kyungsoo-yah..." suara Baekhyun kian bergetar. "Aku tak ingat apapun tolong katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa... Aku bisa saja diam disana, melihat wajah tidurnya selama berjam-jam dan berpikir, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat apapun, semuanya seperti tak asing, wajahnya,kamarnya, aromanya, semuanya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang tak asing... Kyungsoo-yah, apa aku membentur kepalaku lalu aku gegar otak? Kyungsoo katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.. aku bingung Kyungsoo-yah... Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"

"Baek, kita harus masuk dulu..." Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, saat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menampik tangannya.

"Tidak! Katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa-"

"Iya akan kukatakan tapi masuklah dulu, kau kedinginan, ini hujan, Baekhyun..."

"Katakan sekarang!"

Kyungsoo termangu, ia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum memaksa meraih tangan dingin sahabatnya. "Baek... ibumu melarangku untuk mengatakan padamu.. ibumu melarang kita semua untuk memberitahumu tentang kecelakaan dan semua yang sudah hilang dari memorimu..."

"K-kecelakaan apa yang kau maksud? Dan... memang apa yang hilang dari memoriku?"

"Kau jatuh Baek... dan kau sempat melupakan semuanya... yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu... dan juga..

Park Chanyeol...

.

.

Kekasihmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omg nyapa dulu yang baru kelihatan di reviews: restikadena90, rhmdhnhfzh, yunjavers (omg yunjaeee . I love em too!), rahmaindirawati (omg makasih King review nyaaa ), baoozislz, rmxffxo, incandescence7

thx all baik yg uda lama review, baru review, uda hampir mau review (?)

semoga terus semangat bacanya dan review ya yak hhe

actually ini cerita masih berlanjut ngga berhenti karena SPP uda kasi tau Baek ajasii

hhee

terus ikutin yaaa

gumawoooo^^


	8. Chapter 8

_._

 _._

 _"_ _The man with his secret"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo pasti sedang panik.

Baekhyun tahu, dibalik pergerakan sahabatnya yang cukup normal itu, Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang panik, namun tak banyak yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan mengingat dia sendiri juga mengalami kebingungan yang cukup membuat kepalanya pening jika dipaksa untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo, dengan masih terduduk di sofa dan kedua kaki ditekuk di depan dada, Baekhyun berusaha kerasa untuk mempelajari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang kejadian akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol, dan entah kenapa kepalanya menjadi seakan berputar, Baekhyun mengusap keningnya frustasi, bagian tengkuknya seperti berat, susah untuk berkonsentrasi.

Lelaki kecil itu mengerutkan kening, 'Chanyeol?' 'Jatuh?' 'Memori?' tiga kata ini terus berputar-putar, membuat Baekhyun semakin kesulitan mengambil nafas. "Baek, apa yang kau rasakan? Kau sakit? Apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja… Atau, kutelponkan ibumu?" Baekhyun menggeleng, menolak ajakan Kyungsoo, ia sedang tak ingin ke rumah sakit sekarang ini, meskipun kepalanya mulai terasa memburuk, ia tak ingin kesana, juga ibunya, untuk sementara ini entah kenapa ia tak ingin kedua pilihan tersebut. "Baekbom hyung…" Baekhyun menjawab, memandang Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin menemui Baekbom hyung saja…" Baekhyun menjawab, meraih tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terduduk di sampingnya, sibuk memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil di sekitar bahu Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi keluar masuk kantong celananya, mengetik pesan, sembari satu tangan menjaga punggung Baekhyun yang kini menyandar di bahunya. "Kyungsoo-yah… Jadi Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Dia…" Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan, lagipula, apa yang bisa dilanjutkannya? Hatinya sakit mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo membeberkan apa yang sebenranya terjadi, juga kecewa, entah mengapa ia merasa marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mengingat apapun. "Sebentar lagi Baekbom hyung kesini…" Kyungsoo berujar pelan, mungkin berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang sebelumnya Bakehyun katakan. "Beristirahatlah sampai Baekbom hyung menjemput kesini…"

"Aku tak ingin dijemput, aku hanya ingin bertemu Baekbom hyung, aku tak ingin pulang, aku tak mau pergi kemana-mana…" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berujar, seperti mau menangis, tubuhnya menjauh dan Kyungsoo kembali meraihnya.

"Oke… Oke…. Iya, kau tetap disini, Baekbom hyung akan kesini…"

"Aku tak mau pulang—"

"Iya, kau tidak pulang, Baekhyun, kau tetap disini…" kembali meraih tubuh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang kini semakin gemetar.

Kyungsoo mendesis merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang cukup tinggi di saat ia tahu sahabatnya itu menggigil kedinginan.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terduduk diam di sofa, Kyungsoo sengaja menaruh bantal di sampingnya agar seandainya Baekhyun mengantuk ia bisa mencoba tidur disana, namun Baekhyun tidak. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam, masih dengan pandangan yang kosong, begitu banyak hal yang coba ia pikirkan, masa-masa SMA nya, sedikit yang bisa ia ingat, seperti materi sekolah, guru, bagaimana ia menaiki sepeda bersama Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa masih belum ada Chanyeol disana? Kenapa ia tak bisa menggambarkan di otaknya Chanyeol dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya? Ia terlampau takut untuk menanyakan pada Kyungsoo lagi, setiap ia mengingat satu hal tentang Chanyeol kepalanya akan terasa sakit, begitu terus dan itu membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Baekhyun?" Itu suara Baekbom hyung, dan Baekhyun masih setengah sadar saat sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh bergetarnya. "Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah ingat? Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah panik kakaknya, entah kenapa rasanya sedih melihat semua orang panik karenanya, "Ingat? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menjawab, apapun yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Tuhan…." Baekbom hyung kembali memeluk tubuh adiknya, mengacak rambut belakang Baekhyun, sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Ini, kau sudah bisa mengingat ini?" sebuah ponsel berwarna putih diberikan kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangnya datar. "Sebagian sudah dibuang, atau mungkin Ibu mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol, hanya ini yang tersisa karena kau memohonnya padaku, jadi masih kusimpan…" memohon? Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. Bahkan ia memohon untuk menyimpan sesuatu miliknya? Apa maksud semua ini? "Kau ingin disini? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Kakak merasa tak enak karena merepotkan Kyungsoo—"

"Tak apa hyung…" Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang sembari menaruh teh hangat di meja menjawab cepat, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa samping Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini sudah larut…" Baekbom hyung meneruskan.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula Baekhyun belum ingin pulang, kalau dia mau disini dan bermalam disini juga tak apa-apa, hyung juga bisa ikut menginap disini, orangtuaku juga sedang tidak ada. Bisa pakai kamarku dan kamar tamu."

Baekbom hyung hendak mengeluarkan suara, dan di saat yang sama bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi, ketiganya menghadap pintu hampir bersamaan, Kyungsoo segera bangkit, langkahnya terasa ragu ketika akan membuka pintu, dan benar saja, saat pintu terbuka, sosok tinggi Chanyeol muncul.

Baekhyun sontak bangkit berdiri, membuat Baekbom sedikit terkejut, diikutinya pergerakan adiknya tersebut, kemudian Baekbom hyung menatap ke arah pintu, Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, "Chanyeol-ah?" Baekbom hyung menyapa, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh, hyung…" Chanyeol balas menyapa, ia melangkah memasuki ruangan saat Kyungsoo membuka pintunya lebar, membiarkan Chanyeol masuk, kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Hai juga Kyungsoo-yah…"

Baekhyun mematung ketika pandangan Chanyeol terarah ke wajahnya, ia seperti membeku, demikian juga Chanyeol, yang menurunkan pandang ke arah ponsel di genggaman Baekhyun, lalu kemudian kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, ia justru menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian kakaknya yang nampaknya terlihat bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tampak jelas bahwa Baekhyun belum siap menghadapi Chanyeol, tersirat jelas di wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo berpikir, kemudian berjalan menyentuh bahu Chanyeol. "Ada sesuatu sampai kau datang kemari?"

"Oh, Baekhyunee… Dia meninggalkan ponselnya…"

"Kau bisa berikan padaku." Kyungsoo menjawab cepat, membuat kalimat Chanyeol terhenti, juga tangan Kyungsoo yang seakan mendorong memaksa Chanyeol untuk sedikit menjauh. "Baekhyun butuh sedikit waktu, dia masih shock…"

Baekhyun merasa hatinya terhanyut, entah perasaan apa, saat Chanyeol dipaksa menjauh dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan memanggil namanya 'Baekhyunee…' membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar aneh, namun di saat bersamaan juga kepalanya sakit, belum lagi perasaan yang seakan bercampur antara marah dan tidak mengerti… "Baek, bisakah kita bicara?" Chanyeol berujar, menahan tubuhnya, memastikan agar Baekhyun menjawabnya sehingga Kyungsoo tak lagi memaksanya pergi.

"Kau pura-pura tak mengenaliku." Baekhyun menahan nafas. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan sejujurnya padaku." lelaki pendek itu berkata. Mengapa hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini? Mengapa ia merasa sakit tidak mengingat semuanya? Mengapa ia sakit melihat bahu Chanyeol yang didorong menjauh darinya? Mengapa laki-laki ini membuat hatinya bercampur aduk?

Chanyeol sedikit berontak dari genggaman Kyungsoo setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, ia berjalan menuju ke arah lelaki pendek itu berdiri. Dan Baekhyun berlari, entah mengapa ia pergi menghindar, ia menuju kamar dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo, ditutupnya pintu rapat saat langkah Chanyeol terdengar jelas mengikutinya.

"Baek? Sayang… Buka pintunya…. Kumohon…"

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku?" Baekhyun mendorong pintu dengan kedua tangan, meskipun ia sudah menguncinya, suara memohon Chanyeol dari luar membuatnya merasa pintunya dapat terbuka kapanpun.

"Tunggu, Baekhyunee, dia belum mengingat apapun?" Suara Baekbom hyung, Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya dari balik pintu.

"Belum… Baekhyun belum mengingat apapun…" suara Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dia tahu dia sempat lupa ingatan?"

"Chanyeol kehilangan kendali."

"Apa? Kau meniduri adikku?"

"Baekhyun… Tolong buka pintunya…"

"Chanyeol-ah, kau memaksanya melakukannya? Kau mengajaknya bercinta?!"

"Tidak, hyung… Mungkin dia punya alasan, Chanyeol tak akan melakukan itu sembarangan…" lagi suara Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun…" suara pintu tak hentinya dipukul. "Kumohon buka pintunya, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, aku salah, aku kehilangan kendali. Tolong bukakan pintunya biar aku bisa menjelaskan, aku minta maaf aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi, aku tak akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya tak kulakukan. Tolong buka pintunya…"

Baekhyun menempelkan keningnya di pintu.

"Baek… Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu…"

Suara memohon Chanyeol benar-benar meluluhkan…

"Baekhyun… Dokter bilang untuk tidak memaksamu mengingat… Jadi aku melakukannya untukmu… Aku… Tolong bukakan pintunya…"

Baekhyun mendengus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi,… Aku… Tak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji… Aku hanya kehilangan kendali, aku… Akan berjanji untuk lebih hati-hati lain kali. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun menyentuh kenob pintu.

"Atau… Kau ingin aku pergi? Baiklah aku pergi… Tapi sekali aku pergi dari sini, aku tak akan kembali lagi. Dan aku pastikan detik ini adalah terakhir kali kau bisa melihatku.. Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan."

Kenob pintu diputar, dan akhirnya Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok lelaki mungil yang masih dengan wajah marah memandangnya.

Chanyeol tak banyak bicara, ia masuk dan meraih tubuh Baekhyun, menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan seakan sudah melakukannya jutaan kali, Baekhyun sempat terkejut, namun ia tak bisa lagi berontak karena pergerakan Chanyeol sangat cepat, ia bisa mendengar seseorang menutup pintu, dan kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya diturunkan di ranjang empuk, sebelum Chanyeol menunduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman…" Chanyeol berbisik lembut. "Kau menangis… Dan kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu kau akan melupakan kesehatanmu… Kau milikku, tapi kau _bukan_ milikku karena kau bahkan tak mengingatku… Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukanmu…" Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya didekap. "Tidurlah… Hari ini sangatlah panjang dan kau butuh istirahat… Istirahatlah, Baek… Kita bisa membicarakan lagi nanti, besok, atau kapanpun saat kau siap… Aku akan menunggu…"

Telapak tangan Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya, Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya diusap lembut. "Tidurlah… Baekhyun…. Tidurlah…" bisikan Chanyeol menentramkan hatinya, meringankan segala beban yang terasa di pundaknya, membuat matanya yang lelah menjadi rileks, membuat ototnya tak lagi menegang. "Aku minta maaf, maaf membuatmu bingung, maaf karena tidak memberitahumu… Aku melakukannya untukmu…"

Jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan lelaki luar biasa ini? Dari semua hal di kepalanya, mengapa harus Chanyeol yang ia lupakan?

Ia tak berhenti memikirkannya selama ia mencoba menutup mata.

.

.

.

Pagi datang.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, ruangan kosong, jendela yang belum terbuka dan embun beserta uap yang memenuhi sisi luar kaca. Chanyeol pasti sudah pulang, dan Baekhyun baru mengingat perlahan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Yang ia ingat pertama kali adalah bagaimana Chanyeol menunggunya sampai tertidur, dan selebihnya ia tak begitu yakin, ia melihat samping ranjang, sebuah ponsel berwarna putih, Baekhyun mengambilnya, memandang layarnya, enam digit kode tertera di layar.

Enam angka? Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak? Dan apakah ini miliknya? Baekhyun tebak pasti iya, dan Baekhyun merasa sedih saat ia mencoba memasukkan kode namun layar ponsel justru terlihat masih terkunci, dengan pesan peringatan muncul, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang sakit di salah satu bagian kepala belakangnya.

"Baekhyunee?" tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka, Baekhyun mendongak, melihat ibunya. "Kau tak apa-apa nak? Kakakmu baru saja pulang dan memberitahu ibu, ayo kita pergi ke dokter sekarang…" dan ibunya yang berwajah panik tak bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan penolakan.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap datar ujung kakinya yang tertutup selimut. Sebagus apapun ruangan rumah sakit tak pernah sekalipun membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Terlebih saat ia mendengar dokter yang menjelaskan banyak hal, ibunya yang terdengar seperti meronta dan banyak memberikan pertanyaan, beberapa hal Baekhyun tak bisa memahaminya, beberapa hal entah mengapa membuat sedikit mengganggu pendengarannya.

'Yang sakit bukan tubuhnya, tapi mentalnya' Baekhyun sempat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari sang dokter, iya memang, Baekhyun sendiri tahu, ia paham akan betapa susahnya ia mengingat, berpikir, ada sesuatu yang salah dari otaknya, membuat ia tampak seperti lelaki bodoh, dan lagi yang membuat Baekhyun kesal bagaimana Ibunya menanyakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan setelahnya, yang membuat dokter menjelaskan lagi, lebih panjang, lebih lebar, lebih membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Ia tak suka seseorang hanya berteori tentang dirinya.

Mereka yang berada di ruang samping pasti tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah bangun, mungkin demikian, dan Baekhyun sempat beberapa kali berniat untuk bangun saja, agar semuanya diam, agar semuanya tak lagi bertengkar karena dirinya, Baekhyun hanya ingin ketenangan, setelah apa yang terjadi ia ingin seseorang duduk disampingnya, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang ia lupakan, apa yang seharusnya ia harus tahu, dari awal hingga akhir.

Seandainya saja Kyungsoo ada disini.

.

Suara sahut menyahut mulai mereda, dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur saat suara pintu terbuka bisa terdengar, kemudian tertutup, ia merasa lega ia tak perlu memasang wajah kesal, tak perlu mengusir orang-orang, ia akhirnya bisa mengistirahtkan punggungnya di bantal dengan sedikit tenang, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya masih kalut, ia memandang ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas, rasanya menjengkelkan, berapa kalipun Baekhyun mencoba, tetap saja kepalanya seperti tertutup batu besar, susah untuk menemukan enam kode pembukanya.

"Berapa kodenya… Tolonglah, apapun, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya…?" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, ia pandangi layar ponsel, tampilan gambar hanya potret dua tangan yang hampir bersentuhan, ia tak tahu tangan siapa itu, salah satunya lebih besar, dan kalau Baekhyun boleh berekspektasi, apakah itu tangan Chanyeol? Kalau begitu satu lagi pasti adalah tangannya. Baekhyun berusaha meniru bentuk dari tangan yang lebih kecil yang terlihat di layar, dan iya, memang itu tangannya.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, ia sama sekali tak bergerak, namun entah mengapa ia merasa lelah, ia menaruh ponsel yang dipegangnya tepat di samping bantal, lalu memandang sekeliling, ia memandangi pintu, rasanya ia ingin keluar sebentar saja, entah ilusi darimana, tapi ia merasa kalau ia keluar, kemungkinan besar ia akan merasa lebih baik, dan mungkin akan lebih baik lagi kalau ia bisa bertemu Kyungsoo, atau Baekbom hyung, atau bahkan mungkin, Chanyeol? Dengan nekatnya akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu, ia putar kenop pintu perlahan, dan saat pintu berhasil terbuka, Baekhyun yakin ada seseorang yang baru saja berlari, melesat menjauh.

Baekhyun berkedip, memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk otaknya berpikir. "Tunggu!" Baekhyun mencelos, keterlambatannya berpikir membuatnya kehilangan sosok lelaki yang nampaknya berhasil kabur, ia berlari, entah mengapa ia ingin mengejar, dan ia tak lagi menghiraukan saat perawat dan penghuni rumah sakit yang lalu lalang memandangnya aneh, tentu saja, seseorang dengan alas kaki tipis dan pakaian pasien berlarian, Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas, ia berputar mengelilingi koridor, bau parfum menyeruak menyapa hidungnya, ia yakin ia mengenalinya, dan Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga, dengan nafas tersengal dan otot yang terasa kaki, ia mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah, ia ikuti semua belokan…

"Baekhyun."

Badannya tiba-tiba didekap, kemudian disandarkan dibalik dinding.

"Chan—"

"Iyah… Tenanglah…" nafas keduanya tersengal, Baekhyun terdiam memandang sosok lelaki yang ia kenali di hadapannya, pundaknya ditahan dengan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol. "Kau harus kembali ke ruangan—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak—Kenapa kau disni? Kenapa kau lari?"

Chanyeol mencoba menstabilkan nafas, melihat Baekhyun yang seperti kebingungan, tangan kecil bergetarnya menahan kausnya seakan tak mau ia pergi. "Aku, tidak… Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu tadi, lalu pergi, itu saja…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk? Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Baek—Aku… Sebaiknya kita kembali…"

"Tidak, sampai kau jelaskan, aku tidak mau kembali."

"Baiklah aku jelaskan nanti, tapi kita kembali dulu…" Kausnya diremas lebih erat, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih. "Baiklah, ayo kembali…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quick quick quick

uda diusahain update secepet mungkin wk

makasihhh banyakkk yang udah revieeeww omg

*lagibutuh asupan semangat

btw feel free to contact me anytime hehe ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_._

 _._

 _"The man with his incredible love"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baek, tidakkah kau ingin mengaktifkan ponselmu?Mungkin ibumu sedang khawatir sekarang...?" Chanyeol berbisik, gumamannya tak perlu keras, dengan jarak sedekat ini bahkan ia yakin nafas dan detak jantungnya bisa terdengar jelas oleh sang kekasih. Namun Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menarik nafas berat, mengganti menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan bahu Chanyeol, punggung sempitnya masih bertahan di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam, dan dalam diamnya sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu jiwanya berteriak meronta. Chanyeol sempat merutuki diri sendiri, seandainya saja ia pandai menyimpan perasaannya, seandainya mereka tak saling mencintai satu sama lain, Chanyeol merasa bersalah mengapa ia harus membawa Baekhyun dalam situasi rumit begini, di dalam konteks ini, bahkan Chanyeol merasa sedih, bahwa cintanya digolongkan dalam suatu kesalahan, bahwa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun laksana kesalahan berat yang harus dihukum mati. "Sayang kau tak ingin masuk? Di luar sangat dingin..." Chanyeol meneruskan, mengganti dengan topik yang lain.

Sudah lima hari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan keluarga, meninggalkan sekolah karena memang kegiatan sekolah hanya tinggal pesta kelulusan. Mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas, Chanyeol yang sudah berteman dengan Baekhyun dari semasa mereka memasuki sekolah menengah, sudah saling peduli bahkan sebelum mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan saat memasuki kelas dua, dua tahun menjalin hubungan, dan jangan salahkan hormon yang begitu meluap di usia muda mereka, mereka saling mencinta, saling ingin memiliki satu sama lain, ingin saling membuktikan betapa mereka membutuhkan cinta dan raga, mereka saling mengklaim tubuh dan bercinta saat naik ke kelas tiga, di salah satu hotel dimana Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membayarnya selama dua malam dari uang saku yang ia kumpulkan.

Usianya memang masih muda, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa cintanya kali ini bukanlah cinta monyet yang bisa disepelekan, cintanya tulus, dan ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya, bukan hanya lisan yang diucapkan ratusan kali, bukan hanya bercinta diam-diam di hotel atau ruang olahraga yang kebetulan sepi. Chanyeol ingin seperti lelaki dewasa, datang ke keluarga Baekhyun dan memberitahukan maksud dan tujuannya dengan jelas...

Namun semuanya tahu, dan ia sendiri pun tahu, bahwa yang ia telan setelahnya hanyalah penolakan.

Tak ada satu orangtuapun yang menginginkan anaknya menjalani kehidupan yang tak layaknya manusia pada umumnya memang, Chanyeol tahu itu, Baekhyun pun demikian, namun apakah cinta mereka yang harus dipersalahkan? Chanyeol merasa sangat sedih ketika orang tuanya tak lagi memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut yang sebelumnya selalu mereka berikan, pun orang tua Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol seperti makhluk menjijikan yang telah membawa putra tercintanya terjerumus ke dalam lubang dosa yang tak termaafkan.

Ultimatum kedua keluarga sebenarnya sudah terucap, malam setelah Chanyeol terpaksa dikeluarkan dari rumah Baekhyun karena dengan lantang mengikrarkan perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun, hubungan kedua keluarga semakin kian merenggang. Sang kepala keluarga Park yang juga merupakan CEO dari perusahaan ternama juga tak sudi lagi bertukar sapa dengan keluarga Byun, sakit hati dan tingginya ego masing-masing, Chanyeol merasa sedih bahwa dalam hitungan jam sebuah keputusan telah dibuat, setelah kelulusan ia harus meninggalkan negara, kemanapun asalkan jauh dari orang yang dicintainya, asalkan Chanyeol tak akan bisa melihat kekasihnya lagi.

Perpisahan mereka tinggal menghitung waktu, dan keduanya akhirnya mantap memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, Chanyeol menggunakan akses bebasnya di salah satu villa dimana sang ayah merupakan pemilik satu-satunya, menghabiskan lima hari yang tersisa sebelum tanggal yang tertera di tiket datang. Ia adalah anak yang baik, yang penurut dan tak mau membuat sedih kedua orang tua yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya, namun ia juga memiliki perasaan sendiri, biar kali ini perasaannya mengambil alih, biar kali ini ia menjadi pembangkang sebelum ia sepenuhnya akan kehilangan satu hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia membawa kabur Baekhyun.

Lima hari yang sebenarnya hanya seperti lima jam. Bahkan selamanya tak akan pernah cukup untuk mereka habiskan sebelum mereka tahu akan dipisahkan dengan sangat jahat oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tak mengerti akan perasaan mereka. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun, mendekap yang mungil di pelukan, tak banyak pergerakan bahkan di kala mereka dalam penyatuan tubuh, tak akan mau dipisahkan bahkan oleh selembar benang sekalipun, Chanyeol bersumpah setelah ini mungkin ia akan kehilangan separuh nyawanya, setelah ini dirinya tak akan pernah utuh lagi.

Hari kedua dan setelahnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya melakukan aktivitas di kamar, kamar yang tak begitu lebar namun sudah dilengkapi apapun yang mungkin mereka butuhkan. Televisi, lemari, meja, kulkas, kamar mandi, namun banyaknya benda tak sebegitu mempengaruhi karena yang mereka pentingkan adalah bagaimana bisa menghabiskan waktu satu sama lain. Chanyeol tak melepaskan kekasihnya baik satu menit pun. Dan Baekhyun yang tak rela pula jika tubuh Chanyeol menjauh baik beberapa centi dari tubuhnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan saling mengasihi dan bercinta, biarkan kegiatan lain hanya selingan, mereka hanya ingin bersatu, tak mau terpisahkan.

Hari keempat datang dan Baekhyun bangun dengan tubuh besar yang tertidur di atasnya, ia mengusap lembut rambut yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Ia tersenyum, baby giant nya selalu tak pernah gagal memuaskannya, bahwa tiga hari ini dengan perkasa kekasihnya ini memenuhi kebutuhan birahi mereka, sex, makan, tidur, urusan kamar mandi, hanya kegiatan runtut yang terus berulang, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mendengus.

Sadar besok adalah terakhir ia bisa melihatnya, kemudian setelahnya mungkin tidak lagi, bahkan untuk selamanya. Digerakkannya pinggul, dan Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang masih tertanam di bagian lubang bawahnya menegang, Chanyeol mengerang, mungkin hendak mendapatkan kesadarannya dan Baekhyun kembali melingkarkan kedua kaki membungkus pinggang yang lebih besar, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata, badannya terhentak, Baekhyun membangunkannya, juga membangunkan juniornya.

Kegiatan bercinta pagi mereka berhenti setelah Chanyeol mengerang untuk ketiga kalinya, memenuhi kembali kekasihnya dengan cairan yang bahkan sisa dari semalam masih belum kering. Tautan bibir mereka lepas, namun tidak bagian intim, mereka tau itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipikirkan, karena toh mungkin dalam hitungan jam mereka akan melakukannya lagi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke balkon saat Chanyeol merasa harus menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandi yang kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa untuk campuri. Hanya dengan memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik kekasihnya, Baekhyun melihat pemandangan luar dari atas balkon, menyandarkan tubuh depan di besi pembatas, rasanya asing melihat pohon-pohon dan tanaman yang tumbuh indah di luar. Seandainya mereka pergi dalam acara bulan madu mungkin villa ini adalah pilihan yang baik, sayangnya mereka pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak masalah di luar, membuat pemandangan indah ini terasa ganjil, kesempurnaannya berkurang sedikit, Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

Baekhyun sadar ia berdiri terlalu lama setelah kedua lengan melingkar di perutnya, kemudian tubuh hangat yang membungkusnya, Chanyeol tak mengenakan atasan, hanya bokser pendek yang membuat Baekhyun merinding karena kaki mereka bersentuhan dan Chanyeol dari belakang terus menstimulasi bagian bawahnya yang telanjang.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Ya sayang?"

Baekhyun tak meneruskan, matanya berubah sedih, dan sebenarnya ia tak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya dalam keadaan sedih seperti ini,saat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya Baekhyun tersenyum, kedua tangan melingkar di leher yang tinggi saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun melompat dan menaiki tubuh Chanyeol seperti koala, kekasihnya kembali memasukinya lagi, Baekhyun mendesah, kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan, Baekhyun tak pernah mau kehilangan kehangatan ini, tak mau, ia mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang menghisap kuat dadanya, dengan tubuh menyatu mereka menuju meja, Baekhyun didudukkan dan Chanyeol meneruskan hentakan pinggulnya, satu lagi tempat yang akan menjadi klaim dari teritorial percintaan mereka, satu lagi memori yang mungkin tak akan bisa Baekhyun lupakan.

Pesanan makan malam yang ke empat sedikit lebih berbeda dari biasa. Chanyeol tak memesan dari pantry villa, memesan dari restoran cepat saji yang letaknya tak begitu jauh. Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat es krim strawberry, makanan jenis strawbery, waffle isi krim strawberry, puding strawberry, Baekhyun memang selalu suka dengan strawberry, ia memeluk kekasihnya romantis, Chanyeol mendekapnya lalu memberi satu ciuman dalam yang membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli, Chanyeol mencuri krim strawbery dari langit-langit mulutnya, Baekhyun bahkan menampar bahu Chanyeol kasar karena melakukan itu.

"Hey, aku hanya mencicipinya sedikit..."

"Tidak. Kau makan punyamu sendiri!" Baekhyun membentak dengan kekanakannya, meskipun kemudian ia memanyunkan bibir sembari mengusap bahu yang sebelumnya ia tampar.

"Kau sangat suka strawberry yah?" Chanyeol berujar, tersenyum, kemudian mengusap remahan waffle yang tersisa di ujung bibir kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, ia memandang meja yang penuh dengan aneka makanan strawbery kemudian memandang kekasihnya.

"Tapi kalau aku tak diperbolehkan makan strawberry seumur hidupku untuk melihatmu...

Aku rela melakukannya."

Malam itu Baekhyun tahu ia menangis, saat Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya dan menghentak dari belakang hingga Baekhyun rasa jiwanya serasa terbang ke langit paling atas, ia tahu Chanyeol dan dirinya menangis, bahkan sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, dan gaya bercinta mereka sudah berubah untuk lebih dari ke enam kalinya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu masih belum berhenti menangis.

.

Hari kelima dan Baekhyun tak tahu perasaan macam ini, saat Chanyeol hendak menarik keluar miliknya Baekhyun menahan. "Tidak, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, kumohon... " Baekhyun meronta, seperti akan kehilangan Chanyeol untuk selamanya, meskipun sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kenyataan dalam hitungan jam. Keduanya tahu hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol untuk pergi, dan ia tahu bahwa kalau dalam hitungan jam Chanyeol tak pergi mungkin orang suruhan ayahnya akan menyusul dan menyeretnya. Keduanya tahu itu. Chanyeol juga sadar bahwa mungkin keluarga Baekhyun juga sedang dalam mencari kekasih tercintanya ini. Chanyeol memandang jam dinding, menghitung mungkin saja beberapa menit lagi akan ada orang datang, mendobrak pintu... "Sayang, aku ingin mandi sebentar..."

Baekhyun memandangnya sedih, ia berusaha menggoyangkan tubuh bawahnya, membuat Chanyeol mengerang lagi, kejantanannya seperti sudah tak berdaya setelah semalaman digunakan seperti ini adalah malam terakhirnya untuk hidup.

"Mau mandi bersama denganku?"

"Tapi tetap didalamku.."

"Iya sayang."

.

Mandi yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam usai dan Baekhyun memilih berjalan keluar balkon sembari menunggu Chanyeol berganti pakaian. Ia memandang langit yang berwarna biru dengan semburat putih. indah, langit diciptakan sungguh indah, namun, mengapa di bawah langit yang indah ini Tuhan menciptakan manusia yang hidup dengan penuh kesakitan?

Baekhyun seharusnya bersyukur dengan kehidupan ini, seharusnya...

"Sayang...?"

"Bagaimana aku hidup tanpa mu?" Baekhyun memutar tubuh tiba-tiba, air mata membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"Baek.."

"Kalau kau pergi aku sebaiknya tidak usah hidup..."

"Baekhyun... Jangan bicara Sepeti itu... Kau harus hidup..."

"Untuk apa?!"

Chaneyol terdiam, kedua tangan Baekhyun meremas pinggangnya erat, Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya.

"Untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu... Kau ingin punya toko kue strawbery kan? Kau akan melakukannya... kau juga akan kuliah di jurusan seni agar kau bisa mendekorasi toko mu sendiri... Kau punya banyak mimpi sayang..."

Tangis Baekhyun kian keras, air mata tak berhenti mengalir.

"Kau akan menjadi dewasa, kau akan sukses dan Orangtuamu akan bangga Padamu... Kau bisa melakukannya..."

Suara pintu diketuk keras, Chanyeol bisa mendengar bahkan saat mereka berada di balkon sekarang ini...

"Chanyeol-ah... jangan pergi..."

"Tidak aku tidak akan..."

Suara dobrakan pintu mulai terdengar, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Baek janji padaku kau akan makan dengan baik, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah... kau akan..."

"BAEKHYUN!" Itu suara ayah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengenalinya, ia peluk kepala Baekhyun lebih erat lagi, Chanyeol belum selesai dengan kalimatnya saat tangan besar meraih kerah bajunya, menariknya kasar.

"Ayah!"

Baekhyun meronta, kekasihnya ditarik keras, kemudian tubuh Chanyeol terlempar hingga membentur pintu kaca yang membatasi balkon dan kamar.

"Anak terkutuk menjijikkan." Ayah Baekhyun mendesis, memandang jijik Chanyeol, kemudian putranya yang kini hendak berlari menuju kekasihnya namun tertahan karena sang ayah menarik bahunya keras. "Apa masih belum jelas?! Sudah kubilang jangan membangkang! Lihat kalian berdua ini! Kau mempermalukan keluarga Baekhyun!"

"Ayah kumohon..."

"Apa? Kau ingin manusia gay ini? Kau ini kemana otak sehatmu?"

Baekhyun kian meronta, bukan karena hinaan sang ayah, ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol, kepalanya terbentur, sekarang terduduk tak berdaya, ia ingin memastikan Chanyeol tak apa-apa...

"Ayah lepaskan..."

"Seharusnya dia pergi, kenapa juga dia masih disini?"

satu lagi orang yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di dalam ruangan ikut menuju balkon, Baekhyun melihat pula ibunya juga ada di dalam, melihatnya sedih...

Satu orang bertubuh besar menghampiri Baekhyun, setelah sang ayah memberi kode padanya.

"Lihat, orang ini yang membuatmu abnormal?" Sang ayah menghardik, melepaskan cengkeramannya karena kali ini Baekhyun sudah dipegang erat oleh laki-laki berbadan besar, kemudian berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang masih berusaha berdiri. "Lihat kalau kau masih keras kepala..." sang ayah menarik kerah leher Chanyeol, menampar pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ayah!"

Chanyeol terlempar keras akibat tamparan itu.

"Ayah tolong hentikan tolong hentikan... Aku tak akan menemuinya lagi aku berjanji tolong jangan sakiti dia kumohon..." Baekhyun meronta, tubuh kecilnya tak bisa menandingi lelaki kuat yang masih menahan tubuhnya. "Ayah kumohon..."

"Seharusnya dia pergi lalu kenapa dia masih disini? Membawa kabur putraku memang kau siapa?!" Lagi satu tamparan di sisi kepala yang lain.

"Ayah!"

Chanyeol lunglai, bahkan untuk menegakkan kepala sangat sulit, ia merangkak, memandang Baekhyun yang dengan menderita merintih menangisinya.

"Maaf... Tuan Byun... aku..." Chanyeol berusaha bicara, saat ia hendak berdiri badannya ditendang.

"Ayah... sudah kumohon sudah..." Ibu Baekhyun berlari tergopoh, sembari menangis, ia meraih tubuh Chanyeol yang terkulai, hendak membantu berdiri namun sang suami menariknya kasar.

"Kau juga mau membela anak sialan ini?"

ibu Baekhyun terhenti seketika, memandang takut suaminya, kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang masih tertatih hendak berdiri, lagi kakinya ditendang.

"Ayah! Aku mencintainya! Aku yang mencintainya! Kalau mau siksa siksa saja aku! Jangan sakiti Chanyeol!" Entah keberanian darimana, Baekhyun nekat berteriak, membuat ayahnya menoleh, memicingkan mata.

"Jangan sakiti dia atau aku akan melompat! Aku sebaiknya mati daripada harus berpisah darinya!"

Chanyeol terbelalak, sang ibu menangis, sang ayah memandang anaknya murka, berjalan dengan amarah, tangannya mengepal. "Beraninya kau mengancam ayah..."

"Aku tidak main-main..."

"Baekhyun jangan... nak..." sang ibu merintih, menangis berlari menuju putranya.

"KAU!l"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari lelaki besar dengan seluruh kekuatan, kemudian melimbungkan tubuhnya di besi pembatas balkon..

"BAEKHYUN!"

ketiga orang berteriak hampir bersamaan.

.

Chanyeol berlari, dengan kaki terseok dia berlari "Baekhyun..." nafasnya terasa habis saat ia mencapai salah satu pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang villa.

Ia terjatuh, tapi segera bangkit, tak memghiraukan memar di pipinya, di bibirnya, pelipis yang membiru... "Baekhyun..." ia raih tubuh kecil yang terkulai di tengah taman. "Sayang...? Bangunlah... bangunlah..."

Tubuhnya lemas, Baekhyun bahkan tak membuka mata, dan Chanyeol melihat darah di tanah di bawah kepala kekasihnya... "sayang...?" Ia menepuk pipi kekasihnya perlahan. "Tidak tidak tidak.. bangunlah... Baekhyun... aku disini... baekhyun... lihat aku disini..."

Chanyeol masih sedang mengusap sisi kepala Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik kemudian menyingkirkannya.

"Baekhyun!" Tuan Byun berlari menuju putranya. "Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun... tolong aku ingin melihatnya... tolong lepaskan..." Chanyeol meronta, menyadari lelaki bertubuh besar menarik kerah baju dan menahannya. "Lepaskan... tolong.. sebentar saja..."

"Baekhyun ! Nak... Ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit... Yah... ayo bawa diaa..." sang ibu meronta, Chanyeol tak bisa melihat jelas, ia melihat kekasihnya dibopong, ia melihat kekasihnya dibawa pergi...

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya terhenti melihat Baekhyun menutup mata dengan tangan terkulai lemas.

.

.

.

Penerbangannya dibatalkan, Chanyeol sudah tak perlu lagi memohon meronta kepada sang ayah karena sang ayah tahu apa yang telah terjadi. "Tak perlu menerbanganku ke luar negeri karena disini pun aku tak akan bisa melihatnya" Chanyeol berujar pada suatu hari. Itu bukanlah ancaman, itu Sepeti kenyataan pahit, Chanyeol memandang sang ayah seperti atlet yang sudah kalah. Karena pilihan atlet hanya ada dua, menang atau kalah, dan Chanyeol sudah kalah.

Suatu hari seperti biasa Chanyeol berjalan menuju rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun dirawat, membawa sebuah bucket bunga yang berhasil membuat perawat dan orang di rumah sakit menggosipkannya, namun Chanyeol tak peduli, ia hanya perlu membawa bunga ke ruang Baekhyun, seluruh antero rumah sakit tahu ia satu-satunya manusia yang dilarang masuk, maka ia menitipkannya pada siapapun yang akan menjenguk Baekhyun.

Suatu siang dimana lagi ia ingin menitipkan bunga, Chanyeol dipanggil oleh ibu Baekhyun, diajak di salah satu Cafe dekat rumah sakit. Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya dengan sejuta tanya, dan sebuah kotak besar berisi barang-barang yang berhubungan dengannya diletakkan di meja, Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baekhyun kemarin bangun..." Sang ibu berujar. "Aku mengira dia akan mencarimu tapi justru dia melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan kosong..." Chanyeol menelan apapun yang sekarang menahan temggorokannya. "Dia menanyakan baekbom hyung, mencari Kyungsoo... tapi dia tidak bereaksi saat mendengar namamu...

Ibu tahu ada yang aneh, kemudian ibu minta perawatan khusus dan lebih jauh...dokter bilang ia tak mengingatmu... ia tak mengingat semua memori tentangmu."

Chanyeol menutup mata, berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih di balik kelopak matanya.

"Ibu rasa itu adalah hal buruk... namun kalau diingat, kalau kita ulang lagi kejadian akhir-akhir ini... itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk..."

"bu..." Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ia meronta sedih, ia menahan nafasnya saat sebuah kotak lagi ditaruh di meja. Kotak yang pernah ia berikan pada Baekhyun saat hari jadi keseratus mereka.

"Chanyeol kau adalah anak yang sangat baik... seandainya kau wanita... atau Baekhyunku adalah seorang wanita... mungkin ibu tak keberatan untuk menjadikanmu menantu..." sang ibu tersenyum. "Ibu tahu ini milik Baekhyun, darimu..."

"Bu... tolong, apapun asal jangan cincin ini... biarkan ini tetap berada di dekat Baekhyun meskipun dia tak lagi mengingatnya..."

"Ini untuk kesehatan Baekhyun..." sang ibu memotong. "Kau tahu betapa menderita Baekhyun saat menjalani hubungan denganmu, maaf ibu sangat egois tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ibu tak ingin putra ibu terus merasakan sakit... kau juga ingin Baekhyun bahagia kan?"

Chanyeol menutup mata, pedih.

"Ato kita berhenti menyakiti Baekhyun... dengan membiarkan dia untuk tidak mengingatmu..."

Chanyeol mendengar hatinya hancur berkeping.

"Ibu mohon lakukan ini untuk Baekhyun...

Ini demi Baekhyun..."

dan Chanyeol menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_._

 _._

 _"The man which Baekhyun loves..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata bundar Kyungsoo menelisik, menangkap lengkung senyum di bibir tipis sahabatnya, mengamati bahasa dan gerak tubuhnya, matanya yang sejernih air berkilau, pipinya nampak bersemu merah, belum pernah rasanya Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan seperti ini, nampaknya baru kali ini teman dekatnya itu berbunga-bunga seakan-akan terdapat musim semi dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo menebak, Mungkin Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Bukan kali pertama bagi Kyungsoo mengetahui Baekhyun terlibat dalam suatu hubungan, mungkin sudah beberapa kali sahabat sejak kecilnya itu memiliki teman dekat seorang wanita, bahkan hingga tahap berpacaran, semuanya Kyungsoo tahu, siapa, dari sekolah mana, dari kelas apa, gadis seperti apa, karena Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang pandai menyimpan rahasia lebih dari tiga hari dari sahabat dekatnya, Baekhyun akan menceritakan apapun pada Kyungsoo, apapun.

Namun melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat berbunga dan bertahan untuk bungkam selama berhari-hari cukup membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sebenarnya tak susah bagi Kyungsoo menemukan siapa penyebab sahabatnya menjadi berubah bersemu dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan kentara tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum malunya, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu, namun entah mengapa di lubuk hati terkecilnya, dalam relung terdalamnya, Kyungsoo berharap tebakannya salah.

"Kyungsoo-yah? Kau tahu... dia.. dia bilang mau mengikuti pentas seni sekolah dan... dia bilang dia sedang ragu untuk memilih jaket jenis apa yang sebaiknya dipakai..."

"Um... lalu?"

"Kau tahu aku juga tak punya selera bagus dalam urusan mode aku kan tidak ahli urusan begitu..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencoba mencarikan lewat internet..." sebuah ponsel tersodor di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu mana yang lebih cocok?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dua gambar jaket berbahan kulit tampak di layar, satu berwarna hitam dan satu lagi hijau army, Kyungsoo meneliti, dilihat sekilas keduanya tampak sama, selain warna, sebenarnya ada detail yang terlihat berbeda, aksen yang sebenarnya tak sebegitu terlihat mencolok.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Baekhyun begitu serius bahkan dalam hal paling mendetail seperti ini.

"Menurutmu lebih cocok yang mana?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Baekhyun melihat ponselnya kembali, dahinya terlihat mengerut, bola matanya tergerak ke kanan kiri bergantian. "Hitam terlihat lebih keren, tapi karena acaranya di luar kupikir memakai pakaian gelap akan membuat badan menjadi panas, jadi aku rasa hijau army saja... Tapi bagaimana yah?"

"Chanyeol tak suka warna hijau army?"

"Entahlah... tapi ini hanya menurutku saja sih... kalau dia tidak suka..."

"Kurasa dia akan suka." Kyungsoo membuat jeda. "Bilang saja bagaimana pendapatmu, kurasa bukan masalah dia suka atau tidak... Dia meminta tolong Padamu, jadi dia ingin mendengar pendapatmu... itu saja..."

"Lalu kalau dia tidak suka..?"

"Dia pasti suka..." Baekhyun terlihat memiringkan kepala. "Ini bukan tentang seleranya atau bagaimana... singkat kata sih... mungkin dia hanya ingin memakai sesuatu yang kau pilihkan saja untuknya..."

Dan sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mendapati bagaimana senyum musim semi Baekhyun terlihat kembali.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah menjalani hubungan yang lebih jauh, Kyungsoo tahu dari bagaimana Baekhyun dengan tidak sungkan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tinggi, bagaimana Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang teracak, bagaimana kedua lengan melingkar dengan otomatis, bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan sigap melindungi tubuh kecil Baekhyun saat keduanya berjalan di tengah keramaian.

Dan bagaimana di kedua jari manis mereka melingkar cincin yang bermotif sama.

"Kyungsoo yah.."

"Hm?"

"Aku..."

"Yah?"

"Bagaimana yah... kalau kuceritakan.. Kyungsoo-yah, kau tahu kalau di dunia ini terkadang ada hal aneh yang sebenarnya... tak aneh... kadang... sesuatu ada yang tak lazim tapi... kau ...bagaimana yah..."

"Bicaralah yang jelas Baek..."

"Begini... Tapi... Kupikir kau tak akan sepemikiran denganku..."

"Soal hubunganmu?"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun mematung sekian detik. "I-itu.."

"jadi benar?"

"Kau... kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak. Kalau benar berarti aku memang sahabatmu selama sepuluh tahun, kalau salah, mungkin persahabatan kita hanya sebatas teman sebangku yang pinjam meminjam pensil saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum di tengah wajah terkejutnya. "Kau ini..."

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun melihat ke arah lain, terlihat jelas bagaimana mimik wajahnya menunjukkan seakan ia terlihat sedikit terbebani. "Aku... dan Chanyeol..."

"Berpacaran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari dulu.. tak perlu disembunyikan seperti itu..."

"Aku takut kau tak sependapat denganku.." Baekhyun menunduk dalam. "Tak banyak yang mendukung hubungan semacam ini... Dia lelaki..."

"Kau mencintainya?"

Baekhyun sempat terdiam, menaikkan pandang melihat wajah sahabatnya. "Tentu saja."

"Dan Chanyeol?"

"Dia yang meyakinkanku kalau kami saling mencintai... dan meyakinkan juga kalau kami harus bersama."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas. "Kalau kalian memang saling mencintai... Lalu bagaimana keluargamu?"

"Aku belum menceritakan ini pada siapapun.."

"Baekbom hyung?"

"Mungkin setelah ini..."

Entan perasaan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, seperti dua hal bercampur aduk, seandainya di film mungkin ada dua figur yang kini berdiri di belakangnya, satu mengajaknya untuk hanya mengikuti kata hati, satu mengajaknya untuk mengikuti logika.

"Baek... tentu saja aku mendukung apapun pilihanmu... terlebih kalian saling mencintai... Tapi... kalau keluargamu... tidak setuju... bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau siap menerima konsekuensinya? Kau... siap suatu saat kehilangan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tak merespon untuk sesaat, apa yang diutarakan Kyungsoo memang benar, tak ada yang salah dari statemen nya, memang itu adalah kenyataan.

"Mungkin suatu saat aku harus siap... Tapi untuk saat ini aku belum... untuk sekarang ini..." mata Baekhyun berubah sedih, rasanya ingin menangis, Kyungsoo memajukan badan mengusap punggung sahabatnya lalu memeluknya.

"Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Dari situ Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa kali ini sahabatnya benar-benar telah jatuh hati.

.

.

Kedua pasangan sejoli yang Kyungsoo lihat memang tak begitu terlihat romantis, Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, lalu pundak mereka bersentuhan, kontak fisik mereka bisa dibilang tak terlalu intim, meskipun beberapa kali Kyungsoo mendapati bagaimana Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli, saling memandang di waktu bersamaan dan tertangkap saling melempar senyum, namun tidak sering, Kyungsoo membandingkan bagaimana pasangan lain dengan leluasa saling menggandeng dengan waktu lama, si pria akan dengan bangga melingkarkan tangan di pinggang kekasih wanitanya, mengusap rambutnya, bahkan menyandarkan kepala di bahu kekasihnya. Meskipun terpaut perbedaan yang cukup berarti, namun Kyungsoo menangkap senyum dan pandang yang tak berbeda, apapu jenisnya namun tetap saja itu cinta, bagaimana Chanyeol memandang kekasihnya, bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum, semua itu tak kalah hangatnya dengan pasangan-pasangan lain yang lalu lalang memenuhi taman.

.

"Baek setelah ini kau akan meneruskan ke universitas mana?" Suatu siang Kyungsoo bertanya, setelah menyelesaikan kerja kelompok dan mendapat waktu luang.

"Um... entahlah." Terlihat jelas Baekhyun tak mengangkat kepala, masih sibuk menyalin catatan. "Jujur saja aku ingin bisa diterima di universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak ya mungkin universitas yang lokasinya tak jauh dari rumah..."

Kyungsoo terdiam, sebenarnya ingin ia menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahan, Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan merapikan meja belajarnya, mengamati lembar demi lembar catatan yang sudah ia rangkum.

"Hm... omong-omong rasanya baru kemarin kita masuk SMA, tahu-tahu sekarang sudah hampir lulus, bahkan teman-teman sekolah sudah banyak yang bertunangan, kau dapat undangan dari Ji Hye?"

"Tentu.. dia kan teman sekelompok kita dari jaman dulu, mana mungkin aku tidak diundang?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kau datang?"

"Tentu.."

"Nanti kalau kau bertunangan juga jangan lupa undang aku juga..."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menurunkan volume tawanya.

Perlahan ruangan empat kali tiga meter itu dilanda keheningan.

"Aku.. tidak tahu bagaimana takdir akan membawa hubunganku." Baekhyun berucap. "Kalau memang suatu saat dia harus menikah dan... aku tak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu huh?"

"Karena memang... Aku tak berekspektasi banyak..." Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, memandang sahabatnya lalu tersenyum. "Aku harap nanti bisa melanjutkan kuliah, itu saja, kalau beruntung aku akan bisa bersama Chanyeol lebih lama, tapi kalau tidak... Entahlah, kita terlalu muda untuk membahas hal seperti itu." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Cinta terkadang sangatlah sederhana. Hanya ingin bersama dan tak banyak menuntut, Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana sahabatnya bisa sangat bahagia hanya dengan bersama dengan kekasihnya, hanya dengan melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya saja serasa dunianya sudah sempurna.

Terkadang Kyungsoo heran bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bertahan dengan cintanya yang sederhana itu.

.

.

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, Kyungsoo tahu begitu pagar rumah Baekhyun terbuka, begitu rumah Baekhyun dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan dan isak tangis, Kyungsoo berdiri di tepi halaman rumah Baekhyun, kue pie yang ia bungkus di tempat makanan berbahan plastik terasa tak lagi hangat karena mungkin ia berdiri di sana terlalu lama. Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun memohon, paman Byun berteriak, Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara rendah, bibi Byun menahan isak tangis,

Malam itu Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol dikeluarkan dengan paksa dari dalam rumah Baekhyun,

Malam itu Kyungsoo menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Chanyeol yang selalu kuat menangis dan Baekhyun sahabatnya meronta memohon dengan sekuat tenaga seakan hal paling berharga miliknya telah dibawa pergi.

Kyungsoo melihatnya.

.

.

"Baekhyun menghilang!" Satu suara membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Aku permisi..." Kyungsoo berkata, memilih pergi, meninggalkan sekerumunan teman sekelasnya yang belum berhenti membicarakan soal pesta kelulusan sekolah.

Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa ia tak harus sendiri menjaga rahasia yang selama ini ia tahu, satu orang yang berhasil menyelamatkannya adalah Baekbom hyung. Orang kedua yang mengetahui apa yang Kyungsoo selama ini ketahui.

"Mereka ke villa milik Chanyeol." Baekbom hyung berujar, nada bicaranya kalem, meskipun Kyungsoo tahu dibalik kalimatnya yang santai sebenarnya ada perasaan berkecamuk disana.

"Oh, seharusnya Chanyeol membawanya lebih jauh lagi, kenapa nanggung begitu..." Kyungsoo merespon, dengan bercanda.

"Chanyeol ingin semuanya aman. Dia hanya ingin egois sebentar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya, dia pasti memikirkan Baekhyun juga... dia, hanya ingin Baekhyun aman." Baekbom hyung meneruskan.

kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Chanyeol itu kaya sekali omong-omong. Kalau saja adikku wanita pasti dia akan menjadi salah satu princess seperti cerita Disney." Baekbom hyung menerawang, melihat langit yang berwarna biru dengan indahnya. "Kalau saja..."

"Tanpa harus jadi wanita saja Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi putri kalau di dekat Chanyeol." Kyungsoo terkesan membuat nada mencibir, ia tersenyum sendiri bagaimana topik princess ini membuatnya mengingatkannya pada cerita Romeo Juliet, hanya saja kisahnya berbeda.

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana villa milik Chanyeol?"

"Kurasa Baekhyun pernah membicarakannya. Mau kesana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersumpah, seandainya dia berdiri disana sendiri mungkin dia akan mengamuk, tubuhnya serasa mendidih, dan dalam hitungan menit mungkin ia tak lagi bisa menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak di ujung kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal keras, saat Baekhyun yang baru saja dengan gilanya melompat dari lantai dua villa dan dibawa ayah dan ibunya pergi namun Chanyeol yang masih terkulai lemas di tanah justru diinjak dan dianiaya lebih tak bermanusiawi lagi oleh orang suruhan paman Byun, Kyungsoo merasa bagaimana tangannya ditarik.

Untung Baekbom hyung menariknya dan membuatnya sadar kembali.

"Tunggu, jaga amarahmu Kyung... Jaga emosimu..." Baekbom hyung berkata, dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras mengatur nafas, ia bisa melihat mata Baekbom hyung menyipit, sama kesalnya, namun ia sadar, Baekbom hyung menenangkannya agar semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, meskipun semuanya sudah terlanjur tak sesuai sama sekali dengan apa yang direncanakan, setidaknya, tak membuat suasana lebih rumit adalah pilihan yang lebih baik.

Mereka menunggu, melihat lelaki besar sudah berjalan pergi, Kyungsoo buru-biru berlari dan menghampiri Chanyeol, wajahnya lebam, badannya kotor.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol merintih. "Baekhyun... dia jatuh... dia..." Kyungsoo merasa hatinya remuk, bagaimana Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan orang yang dicintainya sementara dirinya sedang sekarat begini.

"Baekhyun tak apa, dia akan dibawa ke rumah sakit..." Baekbom hyung menyambung, dengan sigap meraih tubuh Chanyeol, berusaha membawanya di punggungnya. "Kyung bantu aku."

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati membantu, dan sepanjang perjalanan ia mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tak percaya kalau kekuatan cinta mengalahkan segalanya, tapi melihat bagaimana Chanyeol bisa pulih dengan cepat hanya untuk segera melihat kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya percaya. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu dimana Baekhyun dirawat, bisa Kyungsoo lihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya berubah sedih, khawatir, kaki dan tangannya masih diperban, bahkan tangan kanannya yang juga tak lepas dari lilitan perban masih dengan setiap membawa infus.

Kyungsoo merasa terkadang dunia ini sangatlah jahat, terkadang dunia ini tidak adil.

"Nanti malam keluarganya akan pulang..." Kyungsoo berujar, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menuntunnya agar menuju kursi tunggu dan duduk disana. "Hanya ada Baekbom hyung dan aku... Kau bisa masuk..."

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo... Terimakasih..." Bekas luka gores yang belum sembuh di ujung bibir Chanyeol terlihat jelas ketika ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih..." rintihnya.

Kyungsoo bersumpah hatinya luar biasa sakit melihatnya.

.

Sebenarnya tak baik bagi Chanyeol untuk tetap terjaga hingga dini hari, waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi namun ia masih setia duduk menunggui Baekhyun yang terlihat masih belum sadar di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Seharusnya agar cepat pulih Chanyeol sendiri harus banyak istirahat, seharusnya, namun apa mau dikata, ini adalah satu-satunya waktu, dimana ia bisa bertemu kekasihnya, dimana ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tanpa seorangpun melarang. Kyungsoo menunggu di dekat pintu, meskipun sudah larut namun masih ada sedikit kemungkinan ayah atau ibu Baekhyun akan kembali, maka dari itu Kyungsoo masih harus tetap berjaga. Ia memandang sedih Chanyeol, entah mengapa miris merasakannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Iya? Kyungsoo? Maaf, aku merepotkan mu, maaf... apa kau ingin istirahat?"

"tidak... justru kau yang seharusnya istirahat... ini sudah hampir pagi..."

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa... sebentar lagi, aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar lagi..."

Sebentar lagi yang nyatanya membuat Chanyeol kembali meneruskan menemani Baekhyun selama satu jam. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya, namun jika diingat lagi mungkin ini memang satu-satunya kesempatan yang hanya bisa dimanfaatkan Chanyeol dengan sebaik-baiknya, karena jika mentari sudah naik dan keluarga Baekhyun sudah kembali,

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang harus pergi.

.

.

Kabar bahwa Baekhyun sudah siuman dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya membuat Kyungsoo melompat kegirangan hingga meninggalkan sisa sup kimchi favoritnya yang bahkan belum habis separuh. Ia melesat dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah, tak peduli ketika memasuki ruangan ia terengah seperti pelari baru menembus garis finish, ia segera mendarat ke tepi ranjang dimana Baekhyun berkedip dan melihat sekeliling.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Kyungsoo-yah..."

"Iya ini aku ini aku!" Kyungsoo memekik senang. "Kau sudah sembuh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menyembunyikan perasaannya yang begitu senang, ia lihat ibu Baekhyun yang duduk di samping sembari mengusap tangan Baekhyun lembut, lalu Baekbom hyung yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang.

"Baek, syukurlah kau tak apa... Syukurlah kau bangun... kau tahu kami semua khawatir? Kau tahu kami semua panik karenamu... Kau seharusnya tak melakukan hal seperti itu.. Kau..." Kyungsoo merasa ia tak sengaja mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya tak dibicarakan, ia mendongak, melihat dan memastikan ibu ataupun kakak Baekhyun tak apa-apa dengan topik yang tiba-tiba saja dibawanya. "Um... Baek... Apapun yang terjadi kau tak boleh membahayakan diri sendiri lagi seperti itu..."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, terlihat jelas bagaimana ia berkedip beberapa kali menangkap apa yang diutarakan Kyungsoo.

"Baek? Kau tahu maksud-"

"Hm? Memang aku kenapa?"

Ketiga orang saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Baek? Kau tidak mengingat?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Kau... Tak tahu kenapa di rumah sakit?"

"Kata suster aku jatuh... Iya kan? Aku jatuh..."

Mata Kyungsoo membundar, ia bisa melihat bibi Byun bangkit berdiri. "Tunggu, nak.."

"Memang ada apa bu? Ibu mau pergi?"

"Nak, apa yang kau ingat?"

"Aku... Aku hanya ingat aku jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, bu..."

"Baek, apa lagi yang kau ingat?" Kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya. "Chan-"

"Baekhyun, coba ceritakan pada kami apa lagi yang kau ingat sebelum jatuh..." kali ini Baekbom hyung bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingat... Aku jatuh dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi..."

"Kau lihat ada ibu dan ayah sebelum kau jatuh?" Baekbom hyung melanjutkan.

"Iya..."

"Lalu kau ingat ada siapa lagi?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, ia seperti menerawang melihat ke udara. "Tidak ada lagi. Aku tak ingat melihat orang lain lagi..."

"Ibu harus menemui dokter..." sang ibu beranjak pergi.

.

Baekhyun kehilangan sebagian memorinya, dan Chanyeol termasuk dalam memori tersebut. Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan dan itu diperkuat dengan bagaimana Baekhyun seperti tak merespon meskipun berkali-kali Kyungsoo berusaha mengingatkan, bahkan nama Chanyeol-pun Baekhyun seperti tak mengenal. Hal itu sungguh menyedihkan, dan di saat bersamaan Kyungsoo mendengar bahwa bibi Byun mengajak Chanyeol bicara, Kyungsoo tak mengerti pembicaraan macam apa, tapi jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter bahwa memaksa Baekhyun adalah hal buruk mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menebak bahwa bibi Byun mungkin meminta Chanyeol agar tak memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengingat, untuk kesembuhannya... Untuk Baekhyun...

"Kyungsoo-yah?" Baekhyun berujar, di suatu siang, dimana ia baru menyelesaikan makan siang dan Kyungsoo kebetulan masih menemaninya.

"Ya?"

"Selama aku tak sadar aku bermimpi."

"um? Mimpi?"

"Iya... aku bermimpi ada seseorang yang menungguku."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Tapi aku tak yakin orang itu siapa..." Baekhyun memandangi sahabatnya. "Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Iya... aku dengar kok..."

"Lalu kira-kira siapa ya dia?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan, meskipun ingin rasanya ia lontarkan, namun jawabannya hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorokannya, Kyungsoo melihat sahabatnya dengan sedih.. Entah mimpi seperti apa yang Baekhyun dapat, entah bentuk seperti apa yang Baekhyun lihat dalam tidurnya...

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo ingin memberitahunya

meskipun tidak sekarang, Kyungsoo yakin akan ada saat yang tepat dimana Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan,

bahwa orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol

.

.

Orang yang Baekhyun cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback end here

setelah ini chapter back to normal ^^

review juseyoo


	11. Chapter 11

_._

 _._

 _"_ _That Man, named Park Chanyeol…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Belum pernah Baekhyun merasa senyaman ini.

Selama Chanyeol menemani di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, memastikan selimut melindungi tubuhnya agar tetap hangat, rasanya Baekhyun sudah merasa cukup dan tak menginginkan apapun lagi. Bahkan bau ruang rawat inap yang biasanya membuat perutnya mual kini terasa entah mengapa tak lagi mengganggu, udara sekitar seakan menjadi segar dan tak lagi terasa asing, rasanya Baekhyun menjadi sangat nyaman, rasanya dia sudah seperti di _rumah_.

"Mau kuambilkan minum?" Chanyeol menanyai, masih dengan menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, Baekhyun yang ditanyai hanya memberi jawaban dengan menggeleng, senyum di wajahnya masih tergambar jelas, belum memudar.

Waktu berjalan seperti dua kali lebih cepat, atau mungkin itu perasaan Chanyeol saja, ia melirik arloji kesekian kali, menoleh memandang pintu, rasanya seperti takut ketahuan, seperti berada di samping Baekhyun adalah hal yang masih dilarang, dan Baekhyun merasakan itu pula, genggamannya melemah, dan wajahnya seakan berkabut, ia memandang sedih Chanyeol sesaat, meskpiun setelahnya ia paksakan untuk mengembangkan senyum begitu mata cokelat Chanyeol bertemu dengan miliknya.

"Ada apa?" suara rendah Chanyeol menyapa.

"Apa kau sudah harus pergi?" Baekhyun menanyai dengan hati-hati, berkedip dua tiga kali menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang.

Ini bukan tentang dia harus pergi atau tidak, tapi karena sesuatu hal yang Chanyeol asumsikan Baekhyun masih belum ingat, Chanyeol menarik nafas berat, rasanya Baekhyun masih belum pulih benar untuk harus mengetahui kenyataan pahitnya di masa lalu, dan menceritakannya kepada Baekhyun mungkin juga tak membantu.

Seandainya Chanyeol memiliki waktu lebih banyak dan kondisi yang lebih mendukung…

Suara pintu terbuka, tepat di saat Chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan suara.

"Baekhyun?" sang ibu telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ketiganya mematung sesaat, Chanyeol yang mendapat kesadaran segera menarik kembali tangannya, beranjak berdiri perlahan, membungkuk hormat, ia hendak memundurkan badan saat Baekhyun dengan sigap meraih tangannya lagi,

Chanyeol menunduk melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun, begitupun sang ibu yang masih mematung di tempat sembari menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar lagi?" Baekhyun memohon.

Chanyeol berhenti di tempat, memandang ujung lengan baju yang Baekhyun pegang erat-erat, satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun raih karena ia masih dengan posisi tertidur. Ia akhirnya membungkukkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun yang memohon dengan wajah sedih dan mata seakan mau menangis selalu bisa memenangkan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun…"

"Tinggallah sebentar…" terdengar suara wanita dari ambang pintu yang berjalan beberapa langkah hingga mendekati ranjang. "Ibu hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun sebelum pulang untuk mengambil pakaian…" wanita itu tersenyum ramah, membuat Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah sedikit terkejutnya, namun kontras dengan Baekhyun yang tampak senang, ia menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman saat melihat sang ibu yang berseberangan dengan tempat Chanyeol berdiri. "Tak apa kan bu kalau Chanyeol menemani disini?" pekiknya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh…" jawab sang ibu, ramah.

.

.

.

Posisi duduk dan aroma café membuat seakan memori lama yang sudah lama terkubur kembali muncul, Chanyeol seakan mengalami de javu, rasanya sesuatu hal menyakitkan menohok ke dalam rongga dalam dadanya, seperti kemarin saja ia terduduk di café ini, di meja ini, meskipun tempatnya telah berbeda dari ketika ia berhadapan dengan ibu Baekhyun di kala itu, kali ini mereka duduk di salah satu tempat hampir di ujung ruangan, namun rasanya masih sama, gelisah dan canggung.

"Sudah lama sekali…" sang wanita yang masih nampak muda itu memulai, mungkin berusaha mencairkan suasana melihat pemuda di hadapannya memasang raut yang begitu kaku. "Maaf mungkin ibu membuatmu tidak nyaman…"

Chanyeol berusaha mengkondisikan raut wajahnya, yah, dia tak bisa memungkiri bahawa perasaannya terlampau takut, mungkin karena ia menebak ia akan mendapat komentar pedas, seringaian, atau justru kata-kata yang ingin ia dengarkan? Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menebak. "Apa ibu begitu menakutkan untukmu?"

"Ti-tidak bu… Tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Jeda sesaat, wanita di hadapan Chanyeol memandang meja sekilas, meraih cangkir porselen dan meminum teh hangat di dalamnya sebelum menaruhnya kembali. "Ibu cukup terkejut saat Baekbom menelepon, memberitahu kalau Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit karena sakit kepalanya yang kambuh, tapi sebelumnya Ibu sudah mengira, pasti suatu saat Baekhyun memang harus dirawat lebih lanjut, ia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk dulu dan itu tak akan bisa membuatnya pulih seperti sedia kala… Tapi yang membuat Ibu lebih terkejut lagi… Jujur saja Ibu rasa Ibu melihatmu beberapa kali. Itu yang membuat Ibu terkejut."

Chanyeol masih terdiam, mempertahankan pandangannya lurus ke depan, menunggu wanita paruh baya itu melanjutkan.

"Kurasa kita telah membuat kesepakatan…"

"Maaf bu…" kali ini Chanyeol memberanikan menyela, memandang lurus ke seseorang yang juga memandangnya.

"Tidak… Bukan begitu… Aku percaya padamu, kau bukan tipe orang yang mengingkari janji, melanggar kesepakatan, dan semacamnya… Kau harus tahu Ibu percaya padamu…"

Chanyeol kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

"Kalau sesuatu seperti ini terjadi, kalau pada akhirnya Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit, ini pasti hanya karena takdir… Dan… Ibu kira kau melanjutkan bersekolah di luar negeri?"

"Ayah membatalkan rencana menyekolahkan saya ke luar negeri…. Lagipula tak ada bedanya pula…." Chanyeol memandang ke arah lain. "Tujuan utama ke luar negeri hanya agar saya tak lagi bersama Baekhyun, kenyataannya juga kalaupun disini tak bisa bersama…." Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang. "Baekhyun tak lagi mengingat tentang saya…"

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan seakan melewati tenggorokannya, dari nada suaranya, bagaimana ia berkata… "Lalu, bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa satu kampus dengan Baekhyun?"

"Setiap pagi Baekhyun pergi ke halte, menunggu bis yang sama di jam yang sama…. Saya hanya mengkhawatirkannya… Terkadang bis akan terlambat atau sedang penuh, atau…" Chanyeol merasa nada suaranya kembali menaik, ia memilih menarik nafas lagi, menstabilkan suaranya. "Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menguntit…"

"Tak apa.." sang wanita memelankan suaranya pula. "Bagaimana kau tahu Baekhyun menuju halte setap pagi?"

"Saya tak sengaja melihatnya suatu hari, lalu… Yah, saya hanya penasaran dan…"

"Kau datang ke halte juga setiap pagi? Kau naik bis yang sama dengan Baekhyun?"

"Terkadang… Saya hanya melihat dari kejauhan, saya pastikan Baekhyun tidak melihat, kadang dari persimpangan jalan atau pinggir jalan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Baekhyun berhenti satu tahun karena harus dirawat berbulan-bulan untuk pemulihan, mengambil cuti selama satu semester dan memilih memulai kuliah di semester selanjutnya…"

"Saya memutuskan untuk pindah kuliah… Saya berhenti dari universitas yang lama, memulai di kampus yang sama dengan Baekhyun di tahun yang sama saat Baekhyun mulai masuk…"

"Kenapa… Kau melakukannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun tak lagi mengenalimu?"

"Saya… tahu."

Percakapan terhenti sesaat, suara helaan nafas terdengar jelas, setelahnya Chanyeol tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, namun saat Ibu Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Chanyeol ingin mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Pintu yang terbuka mengindikasi bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk, Ibu Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam dan mendapati suaminya sedang berdiri sendiri, nampak kesal, mungkin gerutuannya terlampau keras hingga akhirnya bisa terdengar oleh wanita yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan jelas.

"Sudah kuduga itu adalah ulah bocah kurang ajar itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki yang tengah melepas mantel hitamnya itu terdiam sesaat, memicingkan mata. "Huh? Kau darimana?"

"Ibu dengar tadi Ayah mengumpat tentang bocah kurang ajar, maksudnya siapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau yang Ayah maksud bocah kurang ajar adalah Baekhyun, seharusnya Ayah mulai mengingat kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, dia tak bisa disalahkan dia—"

"Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu menaikkan suara seperti itu kepada Ayah? Lagipula bukan Baekhyun—"

"Chanyeol?"

Sang wanita bisa melihat jelas bagaimana pupil suaminya melebar, ia sadar telah menyebutkan nama yang telah lama tak disebut, bahkan nama itu seakan sudah seperti cacian kotor yang tak boleh diucapkan oleh mulut siapapun, sang lelaki bermodel rambut cepak itu langsung menaikkan bahunya, nafasnya ditarik panjang dan berat. "Jangan sebut nama bocah brengsek itu—"

"Brengsek?" sang wanita tak kalah meninggikan bahu, ditariknya nafas panjang, siap melawan. "Tak ada siapapun yang brengsek disini, dia manusia juga Yah, dia seorang anak muda yang baik dan sopan, anak muda yang tak seharusnya mendapat perlakuan yang Ayah pernah berikan padanya. Ibu harus mengakui bahwa penyesalan terbesar Ibu adalah karena dulu justru Ibu tak membelanya, Ibu cukup bodoh karena—"

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"Yang Ibu bicarakan? Adalah tentang kenyataan Yah, dan tentang apa yang seharusnya Ayah tahu—"

"Kenyataannya dia adalah bocah keparat yang membuat Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit dan—"

"Baekhyun sudah tak lagi mengingatnya." Sang Ibu nyaris membentak. "Dia adalah seseorang yang putra kita cintai di masa lalu, dan karena sesuatu hal dan karena Ayah yang terlalu egois kecelakan membuat Baekhyun tak lagi mengingatnya, tapi apa Ayah tahu, meskipun Baekhyun tak lagi mengingatnya, dia akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama? Bahkan mungkin jika Baekhyun akan lupa untuk kedua kalinya, jika memang takdir mengatakan demikian, maka Baekhyun akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya, atau mungkin saja jika putra kita mati dan hidup di kehidupan selanjutnya, mungkin saja dia akan kembali jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol."

"Ibu ini bicara apa hah? Ibu sedang tidak waras atau bagaimana? Laki-laki bejat itu menjerumuskan Baekhyun, justru Ayah ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun—"

"Dengan cara seperti ini? Ayah tak ingat Baekhyun melompat karena apa? Itu semua karena Ayah!"

"Jadi Ibu menyalahkan Ayah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah disini, bukan Ayah, bukan Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol, jadi Ibu mohon jangan lagi melarang Baekhyun untuk mencintai seseorang yang memang dia cintai…" wanita itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan badan, lututnya merosot jatuh dan membentur lantai dengan cukup keras, dua tangannya mengepal keras seperti hendak memohon, di depan suaminya, di hadapan kaki seorang ayah dari anak lelakinya. "Ibu yang salah… Ibu yang salah karena mengandung Baekhyun, karena memiliki seorang anak yang tak bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahnya, seorang anak yang belum bisa membanggakan ayahnya tapi justru membuat ayahnya kesal, membuat ayahnya murka karena ia mencintai seorang lelaki dengan hati lembutnya, maafkan Baekhyun… Maafkan Ibu yang tak bisa membuat Baekhyun seperti harapan Ayah… Maafkan Ibu yang tak bisa mendidik Baekhyun seperti keinginan Ayah…. Kalau ada yang salah… Ibu disini yang salah…"

Ruangan menjadi hening, namun perlahan dipenuhi isakan tangis tertahan, tangis wanita karena putranya, karena putranya yang menderita dan ia bisa merasakan dua kali lipat kepedihannya.

"Kalau Ayah kecewa dengan Baekhyun… Hukum saja Ibu… Karena Ibu yang mengandungnya, karena Ibu yang mendidiknya… Maafkan putra Ibu… Maafkan putraku yang telah mencintai seorang lelaki dan membuat Ayah malu… Maafkan dia… "

Suara isakan belum berhenti, hingga beberapa menit setelahnya saat suara derap kaki dengan hentakan keras melangkah menjauh, isakan itu tetap terdengar, terdengar sampai balik pintu kamar mandi yang tak tertutup sempurna, yang di celahnya terdapat seseorang yang juga dengan susah payah menahan isakannya,

Baekhyun mematung dengan tangan gemetar menahan kenop pintu agar tak terbuka lebih lebar lagi.

.

.

Bintang di malam itu tak terlihat secerah biasanya. Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan-jalan di lantai dua rumah sakit di area sekitar ruang Baekhyun dirawat sengaja berhenti di salah satu tempat dimana ia bisa melihat langit luar dengan jelas. Mendung, yang saat itu Chanyeol bisa lihat adalah pemandangan seperti itu. Jujur saja setelah dari café, instingnya mengatakan ia harus menuju ke kamar rawat Baekhyun, dan benar saja, pertengkaran, atau lebih tepatnya argument kedua orangtua Baekhyun bisa ia dengar jelas dari luar, tidak berniat menguping, namun pintu terbuka di hadapannya, bukan salah Chanyeol begitu ia berdiri disana dan dapat mencuri dengar semuanya.

Hatinya seakan merosot sampai ke dasar tanah.

Chanyeol baru mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang Ibu terlampau kuat untuk sang anak, setelah mendengar apa yang Ibu Baekhyun katakan, memang benar, Chanyeol yang hanya seperti orang lewat itu saja bisa terenyuh, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya ia adalah Baekhyun yang dibela mati-matian oleh sang ibu?

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya, secengeng-cengengnya.

"Chanyeol?" bahunya ditepuk, Chanyeol menoleh mendapati wanita yang ada di pikirannya menjadi wujud nyata, ia nampak salah tingkah, menunduk kemudian tersenyum.

"Ibu? Ada apa disini?"

"Dan kau?"

Chanyeol mematung, mungkin masih bingung mencari-cari jawaban yang terdengar masuk akal.

"Daripada kau berdiri disini menunggui dinding kaca kau sebaiknya masuk saja dan temani Baekhyun…"

"A-ah, itu… Tapi ini sudah larut… Saya pikir Baekhyun sudah saatnya istirahat…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dan istirahat?"

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi berkilah.

"Ayah Baekhyun sudah pulang, sedari sore, Ibu pastikan kau tak lagi dilarang menemui Baekhyun. Ibu akan membantu sebisa Ibu."

"Bu… Saya…. Minta maaf karena merepotkan Ibu…"

"Tidak, justru Ibu harusnya berterimakasih…" sang wanita tersenyum kalem. "Terimakasih karena sudah mencintai putraku, dengan sangat tulus…" ia melanjutkan dengan mengusap lengan kiri pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau tahu kenapa takdir membawamu kembali ke kehidupan Baekhyun? Mungkin karena kaulah yang tulus… Yang baik dan tulus akan selalu bertahan… Tidakkah seperti itu?"

Chanyeol awalnya hendak menjawab, namun kemudian memilih tersenyum, ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun kan?"

"Tentu, Bu…"

"Kalau begitu Ibu akan bantu sebisa Ibu… Dan... Maafkan Ibu karena membiarkan Baekhyun melupakanmu, maafkan Ibu..."

"Tidak bu, tidak, justru saya seharusnya berterimakasih... Saya-"

"Baiklah..." wanita itu memotong, kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol dua kali dengan perlahan. "Ini memang agak sulit, tapi Ibu akan mencoba berbicara dengan Ayah Baekhyun, Ibu janji."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baekhyun pasti sedang menunggumu."

"Ya?"

"Seharian dia melihat dan membolak-balik ponsel lamanya... Kau pergi dan bantulah dia untuk membuka passwordnya."

"Ah... Itu."

"Kau ingat kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soooorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~

I know it's too late ,

End disini? Oh tidaaaaakkkk

masih ada beberapa left chaps lagi hehehe

Btw gumawo dan mianhe buat pembaca setia FF retjeh ini hehe

Reviewnya ditunggu banget loh hehe

Gumawo

Chu~


End file.
